


Green Youth

by talnavy



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talnavy/pseuds/talnavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor had one hell of a summer: parties, girls and beaches. She was tanned, built up and ready for her last school year. Until a green eyed girl transfered schools and flipped Taylor's life around.<br/>Romance, flirting and feelings were coming out of both ends.. but will they get together? Or will life just come between them ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From planet " Green eyes can kill you "

**Author's Note:**

> Using some of my own lyrics in the story. I had a dream about Lauren Jauregui, so I had to write a fanfic/story about it. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Taylor and Lauren meet. Starstruck I guess.

2 months of beaches, campfires, parties and girls. Taylor was pretty sure she had the best summer ever. But it was her last year, a Senior. Finally, she got through 11 years of stupid teachers, irrelevant exams, fights and frequent 7 am wake ups. What's another year?  
So she got her backpack, wore her uniform.. it was a little smaller since she was working out and her biceps were toned up. Plus her stomach. Her dark brown hair was styled like Shailene Woodley's 2015 hair, wore nike shorts and sneakers.  
She felt good, she looked good.  
Taylor got her lunch and kissed her mother on the cheek. Put her keys in the ignition, raised a leg and got on her CBR 125cc.

Once she got to school, she was greeting everyone with a smile and a hug. She met her best friends Randy & Jordan beside the school door. Small talked until they heard the bell, then stood in a line like any other school day and waited for one teacher to start praying. Since it was a Christian school, they did this routine everyday but Taylor wouldn't care and just look around sending smirks. After the teacher stopped and greeted the students back, they welcomed a girl on the stage and introduced her as Lauren Jauregui and she came to finish her finals here. Taylor automatically fixed her stare and smirks at her. Long dark hair that lands on her left shoulder just right. Straight posture, toned body and even in a uniform she looked amazing, she pulled it off. But the thing that got Taylor was her eyes, Lauren's eyes were emerald green, and they were radiant, they shot Taylor right in the heart and it sent chemicals to Taylor's stomach.  
Taylor smiled and kept her eyes on Lauren.

After they went upstairs to their class, Harry ( the HomeRoom teacher ) introduced Lauren again. Lauren was quite shy at first but she proved herself as outgoing and straight forward, no one dared to play around. Taylor quickly got up and offered to sit beside her since she was good at making friends .. plus, sitting beside a new hot girl was a bonus.  
She apologized to Jordan since she was sitting beside him first but he understood.

  
\- Jordan was the only person that knew that Taylor was gay. Not because she didn't want to come out, a lot of her friends knew but she didn't want to make her high school life complicated, she wanted to graduate and move to the UK.  
Randy was still her bestfriend but he was quite homophobic, but she would tell him soon enough. -

Taylor extended a hand and held Lauren's gently. They both smiled and Taylor sat down, they were the third desk to the right side of the class.. so a possible conversation could take place.

  
" Hey, what's up " Taylor said smiling to the green eyed girl beside her  
" Hey " Lauren answered. - Taylor noticed Lauren had a raspy but also tender and soft voice. -  
" I can take you for a tour later, show you around and stuff, if you want of course. " Taylor confidently said. She was trying her hardest not to get lost in Lauren's eyes.  
" Haha yeah, sure. I would've asked Mr.Harry but here we are " Lauren answered with a smile on her lips.  
Taylor curled her lips into a sly smile and laughed. " Plus, I'm a better tour guide. " with a wink. Lauren raised an eyebrow in mischief but didn't protest and giggled instead.  
" So, how come you moved ? " Taylor returning to a slightly more general conversation.  
" Umm, my last school was shit. Plus, I had some trouble with my studies and other stuff." Lauren replied.  
" Ohh.. okay. I get that. And what are you majors ? " Taylor debated.  
" I took Physics and Chemistry, thinking of staying in those classes here as well. " Lauren said with a laugh under her breath.  
" Haha no way ! Those are majors too ! " " Dude, we're already getting along. " Taylor fist bumped Lauren and then swore in her head because she thought that was stupid.  
Lauren laughed hard this time and then said " You're really cool, that tour later is going to be fun "

  
Taylor smiled back and avoided feeling like an idiot because, really.. as much as she wanted to be flirty and confident, she was such a klutz at times.

 


	2. Prince Charming

They continued with small talk and getting to know eachother for the end of the period.

When the bell rang for recess. Taylor got up and moved both her hands to her side, opening way for Lauren as if she was a queen.   
Lauren giggled and said " Why, thank you. Dear prince charming "   
Taylor laughed and responded by bowing and walking beside Lauren.

Lauren was walking, feeling like she was an outsider but everyone knew Taylor and everytime they came to say hi, Taylor would introduce Lauren to the others and all of them were very welcoming.   
She noticed that Taylor had a lot of friends, girls and guys. Which made her feel more comfortable.   
Taylor felt Lauren move closer which meant she was loosening up.   
Taylor showed her the labs, the teachers lounge, each class and the bathrooms.   
After that, Taylor asked if Lauren wanted to sit with them at lunch.   
She nodded and followed Taylor.

Taylor's friends were from her own class and some others. Once again Taylor introduced Lauren to her friends.   
Jordan and his girlfriend Danielle were holding hands. Randy was beside his sister Elena which was younger by a year. Jane and Karen were beside Randy as well. All of them were really nice and warm. But they were fooling around so Lauren quickly got used to the environment.   
Taylor excused herself and asked if Lauren was okay to stay with them. Lauren nodded and watched Taylor go back inside the school.

Lauren was feeling relaxed around Taylor's friends. Jordan was making a conversation about music and that they're in a band. Everyone was quite welcoming. Transferring school wasn't that bad. 

At the end of the day, their last two periods were math.  
Everyone was cursing at the clock on the wall, wanting it to go faster.   
This was the only time Lauren and Taylor were apart throughout the day. Both of them had different credits.   
Lauren couldn't stop thinking of Taylor. She made everything feel easier, she didn't like the idea of having too much attention because she was the " new girl " not something else.   
She hoped for an easy transfer without a big deal ocurring.   
Taylor was also thinking of Lauren, she was so lost in her head. The absence of Lauren's voice was deafening.   
It made her go wild, she never met someone that had such a great first impression. Taylor was pretty impressed as well.

They found themselves beside the school parking lot and collided with smiles.   
Lauren noticed Taylor had keys in her hand and asked which car is hers. Taylor giggled and said " I have a two wheel car " and pointed to the blue & black motorcycle.   
Lauren opened her mouth in amazement looking at the motorcycle and then back at Taylor for several times.   
Taylor laughed and hit Lauren slightly on the arm. " What? It's not that bad isn't it ? " raising a hand behind her head with a clumsy look on her face.  
Lauren noticed Taylor's muscular arms and kept it in her but she was surprised from that as much as she was surprised from the motorcycle. Lauren bit her lip and remembered she needed to say something. " Can you give me a ride home, then ? " Lauren collecting her confidence back and kept biting her lip for a bonus.   
Taylor quickly agreed and got her a helmet form Mr.Warren since he had a motorcycle too, promising to give it back when she dropped off Lauren.   
Lauren sat behind Taylor as she started the engine and decided to hold on to Taylor instead of the hand rests on the motorcycle. Taylor was surprised from the touch but smirked at the action and sat a little bit closer so Lauren can get a good grip, and so her back was Lauren's resting place.

Taylor dropped Lauren off and then went back to school to give Mr.Warren his helmet.   
Once she got home, she opened her phone to find a text from an unfamiliar number but knew exactly who it was.   
It said " _Hey, Prince charming ;)_ "   
Taylor smiled at the text and replied with " _Hey, my dearest. Please don't tell me that Prince charming is gonna stick_ "   
" _Well, if you want it to.. you have to prove yourself._ "   
Taylor opened the text and quickly replied with " _Well, I can do better than prince charming_."   
Taylor knew exactly who gave Lauren her number.   
" Jordan you bastard, I'll have to thank you later. You work your magic sometimes my man. " She sent that to Jordan and went for a nap.


	3. Closer

_~ Now if we're talking body, you got a perfect one so put it on me. Swear it won't take you long, if you love me ~_

  
Taylor woke up to her ringtone, swiped right with one eye open and answered her phone.  
" Hello ? "  
Taylor moved her phone from her ear to her eyes for a second to check the time. 7:05 am.  
A familiar voice answered.  
It took a while for Lauren to reply. Taylor's voice in the morning wasn't exactly easy to take in.  
" Umm.. Hey, Taylor. Are you up ?"  
Taylor smiled and said " I am now. Thanks for being my alarm clock. "  
Lauren chuckled.   
" So does that motorcycle of yours know it's way back to my house ? "  
Taylor sat up and said " You need a helmet, remember ? But yes, of course, who wouldn't remember the way to YOUR house "  
Lauren quickly said " Just come over, don't make me wait "  
Taylor was already out of bed and changing " I'm never late, and I never let a girl be late.. to anything "  
Taylor said with a convincing tone.  
" Oh well.. we'll see" *Hanged up*  
Taylor folded up her sleeves so her arms are obvious, fixed her hair and drove.

Taylor stopped in front of Lauren's house and opened her helmet.  
Lauren was walking towards her, with her perfect green eyes .. green eyes that make you want to stab yourself in the chest but.. Taylor remembered to breathe.  
Lauren had a blue helmet in her hand and got on. Held onto Taylor a little lower this time, moved from the side of her torso to her stomach. Taylor didn't mind the touch but her hips were her weak spot and Lauren was grabbing them just right. It made it hard to drive but Taylor could and _had to_ handle it.

They got to school, Taylor asked Lauren about the helmet and she said that she got it from her dad or something.  
They were approached by two girls, Baily and Natalie.. they greeted Lauren first and then hugged Taylor. Lauren was starting to feel better and more casual with students at school.

The day went by pretty fast, Taylor spent time with Jordan at recess while Lauren was with Baily and Monica.  
" So.. " Jordan adressed to Taylor while she was staring across the field at you-know-who.  
" What ? You know I have a thing for green eyes dude and she's killing me " Taylor fussed.  
" Well, do you even know if she's gay?"  
" I think I do ? I mean she does stuff that make it seem like she is "  
" I don't know Taylor, you have to make sure "  
" Jordan.. it's just mutual fun. I'm going to be subtle but I am content with being more forward about things " Taylor smirked and Jordan hit her shoulder  
" Dude, you're so gay "  
They both laughed until they saw Lauren coming towards them.  
Taylor had her heart move from her chest to her feet because Lauren was walking too damn perfectly, and doing that thing where she plays with her hair & flips it to the other side.  
Lauren grabbed Taylor's hand and excused herself from Jordan.  
She said she needed someone to go with her to the bathroom so Taylor followed.  
Taylor's mind was racing, all she wanted to do was let the lust take over but she wasn't that unstable.

  
Taylor was waiting by the sinks, putting most of her weight on her hands so she rested her back on the wall beside the air vents.  
Lauren took a step towards Taylor after washing her hands, still green eyes, getting _darker_ by every step, Taylor's heartbeat got faster as she got closer and closer til there wasn't much space apart from them. Taylor thought she was going insane. Their lips were inches apart and as she was lifting her hand to pull Lauren _closer_... Lauren just shifted her weight to the right and dried her hands.  
Taylor closed her eyes in less than relief but more like anger.. but she just shook her head and continued like it didn't happen.Lauren walked ahead of Taylor like she was putting off a show. Taylor wasn't complaining, but she wasn't too sure about her sanity. 

Lauren was sure of what she was doing. A little fun wouldn't hurt. No _one knows what lies behind closed doors._ Lauren skipped class so she can go eat (typical).She decided to get something for Taylor since she had P.E for her last class, plus she needed an excuse for seeing Taylor in _physical activity_ , those biceps weren't for nothing. Lauren stepped into the gym and her eyes traced down to find a 5'2 girl, in baggy shorts, and a Derrick Rose jersey. Taylor was a Point Guard in basketball so watching her play was quite amusing. Going back and forth, shooting 3-pointers, defense poses were A+. Lauren was impressed. . *** Bell ring ***  " Hey " Taylor said in-between breaths while drinking water. " Heyy sweaty-prince charming, you seem roughed up " Lauren said with a puppy face.  
" Haha, well.. I've been slaying the other team so what do you expect " Taylor raised an eyebrow  
" Ooo, dangerous. You don't play around, do you ? " Lauren staring into Taylor's eyes with a convincing look. " No, I don't actually. What's that ? " Taylor asked  
" I got you some food " Lauren replied with a smile.  
" I would hug you to death right now but I'm sweaty-prince charming "  
They bothed laughed and smiled at eachother.  
" I'll text you later Taylor, my mom's waiting in the parking lot" Lauren left with a smile on her face. Taylor smiled back and shook her head playfully.


	4. Friendly Friend Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relates more to Taylor and Lauren's friends rather than just revolving around them.

Taylor got home at eighth period. So tired she could fall asleep while driving. When she got home she immediately jumped on her bed and took a nap. After a few hours Taylor woke up to her ringtone, it was Jordan.   
" Hey Taylor, get your ass over here, we're at Randy's.. and bring the mint"   
Mint was their secret word for " Molasses ( for Shisha and Hookahs ) ". Since it was the first flavor of molasses they tasted together. Taylor's family owned a Tobacco product factory so she brought the stuff and Randy lit it up.   
" So what do you guys think of Lauren ? " Taylor said while filling up the bowl with Molasses.   
" She's cool, I heard she sings so I bet you guys are getting along *amazingly* " Jordan answered. Taylor threw some tobacco at him.   
" I don't know, she seems nice. I haven't talked to her yet buttt dude.. she's cute. " - Randy answered while lighting a piece of charcoal.   
Taylor and Jordan laughed under their breath and smirked at eachother.   
Their night was full of laughs, stories, confessions and shining stars. The three teenagers were happy to have eachother.

The next day, Saturday. They had band practice. So Taylor asked her mom for a ride so she could bring her guitar, Jordan brought his bass and the band room was at Randy's ( he played the drums ).   
Taylor was texting Lauren on the way.   
" We have band practice in a couple of minutes.. I'm on my way in fact "   
" Cool. I should come sing along some time "   
" Well, you're always welcome. Jammin' along with you would be a pleasure "   
" I think it'll be more than a pleasure.. you get a v.i.p. ticket to hear Lauren Jauregui the one and only "   
Taylor chuckled and quickly wrote " I'm your biggest fan but I won't sell your hair on ebay.. don't worry "   
" It's not _that_ I'm worried about ;) "   
" Oh .. there's _much_ to worry about when it comes to me.   
Kay, I g2g. Talk later ;* "   
Taylor said goodbye to her mom and met Jordan & Randy inside.   
They played some of Taylor's new ideas.

_Dear, you've got me on my toes. I don't think you know, you're sending warmth to my soul._

_Your fingers sent signals to keep quiet and stay still, how could I when your lips have no time to kill. But are killing me gently, softly, when I don't suppose you're opposed to the idea of taking control of me_.

Taylor posted that lyric on snapchat and hoped for Lauren to listen to it.   
All three took a break and Randy went to get beverages.   
" When are you going to tell him ? " - Jordan asked without looking at Taylor.   
" You know I can't tell him right now.   
I can't handle lying but I don't have any other solution " - Taylor said in pain.   
" I hate keeping this from him but I just can't tell him right now. You know how he is with these things. He'll hate me " Taylor continued.  
" I know. But it's just.. Taylor he won't see you as something else. You've been friends with him for 4 years, he won't change his mind because something so simple" - Jordan was now facing Taylor to give her a sense of sympathy.   
" I don't know that. "   
Randy came back with some snacks as well.   
" So.. do you guys wanna record the last song ? "   
Taylor and Jordan both nodded and high fived Randy. They continued with their schemes. 

" You've been online too much lately.. hmmm, I wonder what it could be ;).   
Come on SPILLLL LAUREN " Camila suddenly texted Lauren.   
Lauren shook her head " Well, I have a stalker. I miss you Camz :*.   
And yes, lately I have been texting a certain person" - Lauren   
" LAUREN, you haven't mentioned this admirer beforeeeee !  
Boy/girl ??? " - Camila  
" Haha well, we're talking. I mean like there are flirts here and there but nothing has happened. " - Lauren   
" And she's a girl. A very - basketball player, motorcycle driver, musician - girl. "   
" Oh and biceps. But you're straight you wouldn't understand " - Lauren sent to Camila knowing that she'll flip.  
" A motorcycle?! DID YOU GET A RIDE ?! "   
" Oh shut up, don't use the straight card, I know hot biceps when I see them " - Camila   
" Of course ;). She's been taking me to school and home, for a while now "   
" See them. *Sent picture* " - Lauren   
"I will kill you if you don't get together! She's perfect for you, go on a date" - Camila  
" Haha we'll see. I have to go, talk to you later Camz ♡ "

 


	5. Life and it's Bad Luck

Sunday was a normal day, Taylor solved all her homework but Lauren wasn't texting her back.. she didn't understand why. She thought everything was going great and Lauren finally was getting closer. Taylor drove all day trying to clear her head. Which didn't work and ended up sleeping to keep her from thinking.

   
On Monday, Taylor was practically dragging her feet to school. Not a morning person at all. Lately she's been staying up, writing, her mind has been busy.  
It was 8:30, Taylor noticed Lauren was late. She got her phone from her backpack and sent her a text. " Hey.. are you okay ? "  
Jordan was beside her and admired that she was worried.

Lauren came in at 9:25, Taylor shot her a worried look but Lauren just stared at the ground and sat by herself in the corner.  
Taylor was surprised but just let it go and waited until she had time to talk to her.  
At reccess, Lauren was walking alone through the corridor towards the bathroom and then suddenly got pulled inside. Taylor locked the door and crossed her arms waiting for an answer.  
Lauren didn't look at Taylor.  
" Lauren.. what the fuck's wrong ? "  
Taylor gently moved closer and softly raised her chin.  
Lauren was already crying and her eyes were red.  
Taylor embraced Lauren's body with all she had. She didn't even want to know what was wrong, all she knew was that she needed to hold her.

They skipped class after that, Taylor wiped Lauren's tears from her face. She loved her green eyes, she adored how they were so easy to get lost in and how her breathing gets slow.. it was a undefined feeling.              " _Your eyes don't deserve rainy days_." Taylor quietly said. Caressing Lauren's cheek.  
" Thank you." Lauren said with a shaky voice and an attempt to smile.   
" It's okay.. You don't have to thank me " Taylor replied in a serene voice.  
" I.. I lost my grandmother yesterday. I didn't want to stay at home and dwell but I don't think I can do this. " Lauren confirmed, her voice breaking.  
" I am here for you. I'm so sorry Lauren. The best people in our lives leave us without their own goodbyes. But I know, in my heart and in yours that she's looking down on you with a smile. " Taylor saying those words with sympathy, while looking up in her eyes, assuring her that she's safe.  
" Taylor.. " Lauren just smiled and hugged Taylor for what felt like an hour but she was content in her warmth.

 _Your eyes don't deserve rainy days. They're evergreen, shouldn't have to feel pain_. 

Taylor kept Lauren in her arms, everyone would come knocking but they didn't care. Taylor had Lauren on her chest, _breathing_.. I can _feel_ her breaths, I can _feel_ her heart stuttering, I can _feel_ her eyes fall asleep from the fatigue. How could a human being be _so humane_ ? When it all comes down, you are what I need. Something to make me feel human and not in the after-life dwelling with a lost soul. _I am content with this mess, with this pain, this happiness and bliss.. I want to be there with you. You elaborate my existence. -_ Taylor said quietly. As Lauren slept away. 

 

 


	6. Midnight Gatherings

Lauren was having trouble sleeping. Taylor was giving her space to mentally balance herself. But was also comforting her more than Taylor knew. Since counting sheep wasn't working she would record herself singing.

_It's so easy blaming someone for leaving but I don't have a blame to breed._   
_I am living, breathing while you had so much to complete. How is that fair? You're so much more deserving_

Lauren was strong enough to let this go.. but with time. Camila had been helping with everything, she was texting Lauren all day and checking on her.   
" You know, I saw a cloud today that looked like a marshmallow and I automatically thought of you. You sweeeet and flufffyyy like a marshmallow and a puppppyýy "   
" Camila, you're such a dork :') "  
Camila was keeping her smile on her face and she was so glad to have her.   
They always make it through everything together.

\- Taylor's POV -  
I don't know how to comfort her. I don't know how to make her feel something other than pain. I have to wait until she stitches herself up because my stitches are going to break eventually. Man.. I wish this was easier.  
11:50 pm   
Taylor was laying in bed, just navigating her way through her head.  
12:45 am  
Taylor had an idea and wasn't wasting another second over-thinking it.   
She wore her black ripped jeans, white t-shirt.  
Taylor had trouble finding what she wanted to buy, it was midnight for god's sake.. but she didn't stop.   
Lauren bought a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.  
She placed them carefully in her motorcycle seat and locked it. Drove straight towards Lauren's house.

" Hey.. Question: if prince charming was actually outside your window holding a bouquet of flowers, and a box of chocolate at 12 am.. what would you do ? " - Taylor   
" umm..First change that first part to prince or princess charming .. and speaking of princesses.. If I was a princess, I'd obviously go outside and kiss him/her, but in reality, I think I'd take the chocolates and run.  " - Lauren sent with a smile on her face.   
Taylor was smiling at the first part and then frowned for a second .. until she realized how much of a dork Lauren is.   
" Well, I guess you better pick which story you want to be part of.. because I'm right outside. " - Taylor

Lauren read the text message and ran to her balcony door. Her heart sank, her cheeks lifted to form a smile, filling her body with warmth.   
" So .. are you gonna eat these chocolates alone or are you going to invite me in ? " Taylor said, looking all innocent.   
" Come up here, you hopeless romantic " Lauren replied with a chuckle.  
Taylor clumsily climbed the wall with one hand. Lauren hugged her and giggled when she got to the top.   
" I'm so glad you came, thank you. I couldn't sleep. " - Lauren said while looking at her feet and then raising her head.  
" I'm not sleeping really well either. " Taylor looking into Lauren's eyes as if she was going to melt.   
" Here.. I didn't know which you liked more.. so I got white and red roses. The more the merrier, right? " Taylor gently moved her hand from behind her back to give Lauren the flowers. Smiling while not breaking her stare.   
" I know they're going to dwell eventually so I got something that will satisfy you more, plus chocolate is a cure for everything "   
Taylor handed Lauren the chocolates as they both chuckled.   
" I love.. them. I love them, they're amazing. Thank you so much Taylor. I appreciate all of this. You're amazing " Lauren set the flowers & chocolates down and hugged Taylor. Taylor was sure she never wanted to let her go. Hugging someone without pain was a revelation to her. She felt safe.  
" I just want you to know I am not going anywhere. You're not going to lose me " Taylor hugged Lauren tighter and then gently released.   
" I have to go home, you have to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, Lauren.  
Good night. "   
Taylor got closer and kissed her cheek. It felt so slow and soft, that a rush to Lauren's heart felt like lightning.   
Lauren loved how Taylor said her name with serenity, how whenever they touched.. the whole world would stop.   
Lauren saw her leave and went to sleep with the flowers by her side.   
Taylor got home smiling and content with her night.   
Both of them fell asleep within seconds.


	7. Catching Up

After Lauren had some time off of school and pressure, she returned to school. Taylor had cut her hair since Lauren last saw her. She had both her left & right side shaved and long bangs. Locking her motorcycle and wearing her backpack, Taylor immediately noticed Lauren and smiled.

\- Taylor's POV -

Why do her eyes light up so beautifully? And why the fuck is she so attractive ? Like who ever thought someone could pull off that shitty uniform ?

\- Lauren's POV -

Oh my god, haircut-sexy much ? I just got back, she can't do that. Lookin' all fancy with that style.

Taylor got closer and greeted Lauren. And they started walking towards the school doors.   
" Hey, good morning " Taylor said with a smile. Wanting to kiss her cheek but kept it in. " Hey " Lauren replied with her morning voice which she thought was weird but Taylor thought otherwise.   
Taylor raised an eyebrow and said " So, I know it's been a while but I can help you catch up with all the material and stuff. If you want, of course "   
Lauren looking forward, keeping a straight posture and Taylor loved how she carried herself. Lauren moved her head to the side and said " Really ? That's so sweet of you ! I'd appreciate it. "   
" Haha it's my pleasure. I am here to help. So wanna come over after school ? I know it might be quite sensitive at home so I figured you'd want to come over ? " Taylor mentioned softly.   
Getting assurance from Lauren with a nod & a smile. "Okay, I'll see you later babe"  
Taylor ran back to her motorcycle cause she forgot her gym clothes, sure of what she said but she called everyone babe so it didn't bother her. Lauren didn't have time to reply before Taylor left, but that "babe" addition wasn't expected and Lauren just shook it off with a chuckle.

 

Lauren had spent her break with Elena and Danielle.  
They got into the subject of relationships and love.  
" I don't know, I've been hurt before and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now " - Elena.  
They were all layed back on the bleachers, eating their lunch.  
" I know that getting hurt is hard. But I was so scared of falling for someone, and so conscious of trusting somone. But you can tell when someone loves you. "  
Danielle said with a smile.  
Mentioning how her relationship with Jordan was the healthiest thing for her.  
" He was like a light in my darkest times.. and that's how you know. You just feel their presence when it matters the most. " - Danielle.  
Lauren smiled to herself, imagining Taylor.  
" Lauren, I don't know if you're with someone but I believe you deserve someone genuinely passionate about you. I feel you deserve the best " - Elena said with a gentle smile.  
" Wow, thank you Elena haha. No I am not with someone but I think love just comes by itself. Without trying to find it, it comes when you least expect it. "  
Lauren stated with emotion.  
Elena and Danielle both nodded and smiled.

 

Lauren stared across the field to spot Taylor walking towards them with Jordan. They came out of nowhere, Taylor holding a guitar and Jordan beside her. Taylor singing and Jordan clapping & singing along.  
" _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you._ "  
Then Taylor picked up the pace with her strumming and Jordan started rapping while Taylor sang in the back.  
" _Dear Danielle, Danielle_ " - Taylor  
" _Hey girl, you better know you're out of this world. Got me dazing off into your eyes, how could a man breathe when you start to smile._  
_So Danielle, I love you til the moon and back. Don't you leave me standing, come and hug your man_ " Jordan bursted out with all his heart.  
Danielle collided into Jordan's arms like a magnet.  
Taylor had her smiled to her ears and Lauren admired her consideration.  
Taylor shot Lauren a glance and smiled to her feet. Lauren did the same.

While Jordan and Danielle went off holding hands and Elena left. Taylor took a seat beside Lauren.  
" _Hey_ prince charming " Lauren said with her a raspy laugh.  
" Haha it did stick, didn't it ? " Taylor mentioned with a chuckle.  
" Sing to me " Lauren stated, fixing her posture.  
" Haha right now ? I don't know, what do you want me to sing ? "  
" Anything, one of your songs that you feel attached to "  
" You want me to sing you a depressing song, Lauren ? Haha all of my songs are like that. Well.. most of them, they've been getting brighter by time " - Taylor said while looking afar to the school doors.  
" Well.. Sing the brighter ones then "  
Taylor held her guitar, turning to face the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen.  
Getting lost in them and letting her voice playfully take control.

 _Trust me with everything. Every word, every touch and lip shift that I make._  
_You are my everything, but you're so far away._  
_I have got everything to lose but darling, trust me with you._

 _This life is ours to write. I'm forever yours, forever aligned._  
_If you're looking for a safe place to stay, my arms are the warmest embrace._

Lauren never took her eyes off Taylor, the song was a reminder of her heart. She translated how she felt.  
Taylor stopped singing and smiled shyly.  
" That was amazing! I loved it " Lauren said hugging Taylor with the guitar in the way which made Taylor laugh.  
" Thank you so much haha " Taylor answered as Lauren let go.  
Lauren wanted to ask who the song was about but the bell rang.


	8. Close

Lauren was already waiting by Taylor's motorcycle as the 7th period bell rang.

\- Taylor's POV -  
Okay.. take her home, go home, change your uniform.. get her a drink, make her feel comfy. Go for it, just go for it.  
Okay.. I can do this.

Taylor was walking down the stairs, saying bye to most the freshmen, and then opening the school door.  
Took out her keys, and raised her head to see a green eyed girl beside her " two wheeled car ".  
Lauren took Taylor's breath away, Lauren chuckled from afar seeing Taylor pause for a second.  
" What are you laughing at, I'm the one driving " Taylor said with a smirk.  
" And I'm the one that can tickle you _anywhere_ I want to " Lauren replied with her eyebrow lift and that half smile.  
" Oh, you should be careful for what you say, it might come back like karma " Taylor said moving swiftly towards Lauren and tickling her hips.  
Lauren squirmed and started laughing as Taylor was too.  
" TAYLOR STOPPPPP " in between laughs.  
Taylor let go and didn't realize how close Lauren was. Taylor's smile quickly faded and stared right into those green eyes she adored so much.  
Lauren's breath got heavier and Taylor could hear her.  
After a few seconds they quickly pulled apart, remembering that they were in the parking lot.  
Taylor started the bike and Lauren got on without conversation.

  
As they got to Taylor's house, Lauren was already changed into a white tank top, visible black bra and ripped jeans.  
Taylor loved how her hair would fall perfectly on her shoulders, how her eyes always lit up the room.  
Taylor changed into a black Hollister tank top from the men's section and her black ripped jeans.  
Taylor had the 2nd floor of the house to herself and her brother. Her brother wasn't home. So they were alone upstairs.  
" What can I get you ? Water, soda, juice ? " Taylor asked while fixing her hair with flexed biceps.  
" Umm, water please " Lauren was sitting on Taylor's bed, admiring her room, her spiderman action figure and her sport medals.  
Taylor came back with water for Lauren and a plate of fruits.  
" So, how was your day ? " Taylor smiled while offering Lauren her glass.  
" It was good. Math was shitty, I feel like teachers don't understand that a student CAN not understand sometimes. " - Lauren  
" Haha well, yeah. They're like that. "  
" What do you wanna start with ? Physics? Chem. ? I can help with Math if you want to. " - Taylor.  
" Chem. ? Since it's the easiest " - Lauren  
" Okay, LET' GO " - Taylor said in a Spanish accent.

They actually studied most of time, Taylor never leaving Lauren's eyes, navigating her eyes around her figure, her lips and how they were formed perfectly without the slightest doubt. Looking at her as a whole and reminder herself that she's not glowing, looking at her facial expressions and how cute they were, following her suit and understanding every movement.. She was falling.  
While Lauren was trying her best to focus and figure out what Taylor was saying without staring at her lips and the way she smiled. How she would think and then say exactly what needed to be said, how quickly her eyes would drown into hers. And how all of that would happen in two seconds max.  
She felt safe. Her heart felt safe.

After studying for a bit, they took a break. While Taylor was mixing something up in the kitchen, for them to eat. Lauren wandered around her room, looking at pictures, her guitars, and then just followed Taylor into the kitchen. Putting all of her weight on the wall, placing scenarios in her head.

\- Lauren's POV -  
Why can't I do this ? She obviously feels the same, she has this decency to let me decide.. but it's so right.

Lauren shifted her weight back and started walking towards Taylor to ask her if she needs help.  
Taylor's back was facing her, she was fighting the _urge_ to hug her, her hands felt like magnets.  
" So, do want any help ? "  
" Haha, didn't know you got here. I mean I can do it myself, but if you want to. Sure.  
I'd like to _spoil_ miss charming, but you're persistent. "  
Lauren let out a cute chuckle but suddenly turned into something more serious.  
" Hey Taylor.. What's your definition of love "  
Taylor swallowed and spoke in a quiet voice.  
" Hitting me with the hard stuff.. Listen, Lauren..  
I felt love before, something that was so deep and so full of emotion.. _it killed me._  
I didn't even feel love around her, all I felt was pain.  
So all I know until now is that love is pain, as much as I'd like to believe that I didn't give up on it.. I did. But it still hurt me, even after 4 years.  
But now, I'm changing, I hugged a person once and it was the first time I didn't _feel_ pain.. I didn't feel like I _had to feel pain_ too.  
Love now, is filling my darkest voids, it's lighting up my body with courage, and bliss. When you find a person that you would want to live with forever. And everytime you see them, it's like falling in love all over again. Without restrictions, regulations.. You just love _fully, and deeply_. "  
Taylor spoke with heartfelt words, Lauren amazed by her. Loving every word she let out.  
Lauren hugged Taylor with all her might. Taylor was startled from the movement, taking time to take it all in.  
They closed their eyes, embracing their bodies with a sense of emotion that felt like infinite affection and warmth.  
" _Do you feel pain right now_ ? " Lauren asked while pulling even closer, reassuring Taylor that she's safe. With such a tender voice.  
Taylor took a deep breath, let it out slowly.. feeling like she was completely breaking down.  
" I.. No. Nothing like that at all " Taylor replied with a shaky voice, took her time breathing.. She was never letting go.

Taylor and Lauren ate, studied a bit after that and then Taylor took Lauren home.


	9. Don't Look Back

The day after, both were at school and had History as their first period. Taylor forgot to bring her notebook so she didn’t write at all. But instead, she was admiring Lauren from afar.  
~ Taylor’s POV ~  
She’s right there.. How can a human being be so beautiful. I don't want to hurt her. But I don't think I can take a step back.. we've made it too far.

Taylor spent time just looking at the little things, how Lauren was so focused and how her emerald eyes would shine.  
How beautiful built she was, how she squinted her eyes because she was tired. She thought it was cute.  
Lauren would look towards Taylor for a couple of times and they’d both smile.  
Taylor went to the bathroom since she was so bored and because she needed space to think.  
While Taylor went to the bathroom. Lauren immediately asked to go drink water.  
Jordan was smiling to himself with no one understanding why.

Taylor was washing her face, facing the mirror, covering her face with her hands.. the moment she opened her eyes, she saw Lauren leaning against the wall behind her.   
“ Hey ” - Taylor said while drying her face  
“ Hey ” - Lauren answered, moving towards her.  
Lauren suddenly hugged Taylor from behind and embraced her tightly.  
“ _Lauren_ .. ” Taylor said with a soft sound, inhaling with her eyes closed.  
“ _Please_.. just don’t let me get used to that ”  
Taylor said while letting go, looking down and moving towards the door.  
Lauren swiftly moved and pulled Taylor back.  
_“ I need to.. ”_ Lauren breathed quietly against Taylor’s lips.  
“ Because it’s the only way I can _feel_ you, the only way I can reach you, and the only way you don’t feel pain.. _I never want you to feel pain. ”_  
Taylor taking a step back knowing she’ll regret what her body would do.  
“ Lauren.. we can’t. ”  
\- I can’t do this.. I’ll hurt her in the end, this isn’t going to work. We can’t even have an open relationship.. I don’t want that for her -  
“ Taylor _stop._ ” - Lauren said while filling her hands with Taylor’s waist.  
“ You need mending.. I want to be there for you. If I’m going to get hurt by someone, I want it to be you. ” Lauren tenderly said while caressing Taylor’s cheek.  
“ But you know about my parents.. they will be a huge obstacle, we can’t. _I want this_ , I don’t want anyone else but you. I’m going to give my all but babe.. we need to think about this first. ” - Taylor said fighting the urge to pull her closer, keeping her white knuckles for a bit longer.  
Lauren just shifted her eyes back and forth between Taylor’s lips and hazel eyes.  
“ I think life is too short to end things without knowing if there’s an ending or not ”  
Lauren let out, giving in to her instinct.. slowly grabbing Taylor’s hands, intertwining their fingers together.  
Pinning Taylor on the wall,gently, and placing her lips on hers.  
Taylor felt her nerve system break down, her mind went rogue.. Taylor's chest lifted with something like relief, she was wanting this for so long. Taylor was letting Lauren take control, slowly giving her permission to deepen the kiss.  
Air was an issue after a while, Taylor let go of Lauren's neck and pulled back.  
Both heaving heavily against the other, Taylor smiling to her feet while Lauren approach her face again, kissing her cheek and whispering " I bet you _kiss_ better than Prince Charming"  
Leaving Taylor laughing at the sentence and leaning close to Lauren's ear, whispering quietly " I guess you'll have to try again so you can confirm that statement "  
Taylor lingered around Lauren's neck.. breathing and nibbling softly, making Lauren gulp and smirking from the responce. She lifted herself, staring into Lauren's eyes, surrounding herself with Lauren's scent and placing her lips on Lauren's for a short while before they decided go to back to class.


	10. Babe

The next day, Taylor woke up at 6:30, staying in bed for a while before getting up to school. Tracing her fingers on her lips, remembering every detail, every movement Lauren made intact with her. Taylor was smiling to herself, missing Lauren's arms around her.  
She couldn't stop thinking of how beautifully tragic this could be.. She never wanted anyone else.

~ 7:30 ~

Lauren had already gotten dressed ( black ripped jeans, sunglasses, and her uniform). Waking up in a good mood, thinking about those 10 minutes which made her feel like she was in heaven.  
Lauren called Taylor when she got outside on her balcony.  
_" Hey, Laur "_ \- Taylor replied with her morning voice.  
_" Heyy sleepy head._  
_You dressed ? "_  - Lauren asked in her raspy tone.  
_" If I told you otherwise, you're still gonna tell me to come over, right ? "_ \- Taylor said with a chuckle, being confident that she was right.  
_" Yep, so you have no choice. Come pick me up, babe "_ \- Lauren smiled through the sentence.  
_" Oh, I see. 'Prince charming' has been promoted to 'babe' now ? "_ \- Taylor said slipping a smile when she said 'babe'.  
_" I guess so. Haha._  
_Come on, don't let me change my mind "_ \- Lauren said and the line went off.  
Taylor got ready, folding up her sleeves, wearing her navy ripped shorts and vans.  
Taylor was glad she washed her bike, changed the rims to blue and made it look brand new.

Taylor stopped by Lauren's house, pulling off her helmet.. looking at the green eyed girl infront of her.  
She felt her breathing hitch, but she felt like that everytime Lauren was with her.  
Lauren looked over, seeing those bangs go down Taylor's face and chuckling while getting closer.  
Lauren stopped infront of Taylor by a few meters.  
_" This is where you take pictures "_ \- Taylor said while striking a goofy pose.  
_" Haha shut up.._  
_You look.. **really** good today "_ \- Lauren let out looking at her feet.  
_" Well, you're not bad yourself Ms. Jauregui._  
_Rocking those ripped jeans to be honest "_ \- Taylor said while looking too long along Lauren's figure. Lauren chuckled at Taylor and cleared her throat so she'd notice.  
_" Umm.. Sorry. "_ Taylor shook her head, slightly blushing.  
_" Come on, we're gonna be late "_  
Lauren got on and they drove.

Half way through, Lauren was tugging on Taylor's shirt - that was their signal if Lauren wasn't feeling okay and they needed to stop -  
Taylor drove into an alley, quickly stopped the engine and got off.  
_" Lauren, are you okay ?"_ \- Taylor said, taking her helmet off, getting closer to Lauren.  
_" No.. "_ Lauren said shifting her eyes downward. Then suddenly looking up at Taylor's confused hazel eyes.  
Pulling Taylor from her shirt and breathing heavily across her lips.  
_" Lauren.. "_ \- Taylor let out softly. Placing her hands on Lauren's waist, pulling them closer.  
_" Stop talking babe "_ \- Lauren let out, pushing her lips on Taylor's.  
Playfully biting Taylor's lip, Taylor letting out a quiet moan, leaving Lauren smirking at the response. Lauren took control around Taylor's lips, deepening the kiss with their tongues fighting for dominance.. Taylor letting Lauren win just for once. After a while air was needed for both sides. Taylor pulled away and then immediately hugged Lauren inbetween her breaths. Feeling their heartbeats across eachother's chest.  
_" You okay now ? "_ \- Taylor asked quietly.  
_" Yes.. much.. better.. "_ \- Lauren said while placing kisses on Taylor's cheeks and then a peck on the lips.

They both got to school exactly at 8:00, holding hands and running to stand in line.  
Looking at eachother with jumpy hearts and happy smiles.


	11. Hot and Bothered

On Friday, the school had a Sport's day. Basically the teams gathered around and competed in a tournament. The girls played basketball, while the guys played soccer.  
Taylor was dressed in her basketball uniform, in her white jersey with MONREY on the back. She had a NIKE headband on to pull up her bangs from her face.  
Lauren wasn't complaining about the look, but she had to compete with Taylor.. Other than the basketball game.  
Lauren wore tight sport shorts that were actually SHORT shorts .. which was against the dress code but Lauren had to step up her game. An Adidas tank top with wrist bands. Showing off skin and her figure in all the right places.

Taylor was smiling with Jordan across the field, moving towards the door to go fix her hair.  
" So.. you gotta show off today, man " Jordan teasing Taylor and hitting her softly on her shoulder.  
" Haha shut up, man.  
I'm pure eye candy right now " - Taylor said while Jordan rolled his eyes.  
" Umm.. dude, I think you need to step up your game " - Jordan said while pointing to the doors.  
" Haha what the hell are you talki- " - Taylor looked towards the doors, couldn't finish her sentence without nearly swallowing her tongue. Taylor's jaw hit the floor and she just stared at Lauren.  
Lauren was walking towards them, with confidence and swaying her hips _hypnotizingly_. Staring directly at Taylor, smirking from her response, knowing she's putting off a show.  
Keeping her green gaze, flipping her hair _seductively_ , and biting her lip, quite easily leaving everyone hot and bothered.  
As Lauren came up to Taylor, shifting her eyes up and down, surprised herself but didn't want to show it. Moved her hand towards Taylor's chin, closing her jaw, chuckling walking passed her and Jordan.  
Taylor stayed still for a couple of seconds, reminding herself that there's _more to see_ , quickly turning around to kill herself even more. Admiring Lauren from behind, Taylor goofily pretended to drop dead. Leaving Jordan to hold her and listen to her saying " I am dead. Too much. Let me be. DUDE DAT ASSSSSSS "  
\- Taylor said covering her face with sexual frustration.  
Giving Jordan so much to laugh and make fun of.  
" Dude, you're whipped " - Jordan said laughing.  
" Shut up! How am I going to play when she's around ?! "  
\- Taylor said with a pout.  
" Get it together, man ! " Jordan said hitting Taylor's head and giving her a shake.  
Taylor stoof up, fixing her posture, attempting to look like a boss, uncontrollably looking back at Lauren and making her knees go back to jelly.  
Jordan just laughed at Taylor again and Taylor ran inside like an idiot.

Taylor fixed her hair, giving herself a pep talk in the bathroom.  
" Okay.. you can do this. She's just getting in your head, go slay that court. Taylor, concentrate. She's just a tease, _just a tease_. " Taylor breathing like she just saw a ghost.  
Taylor took a step outside, noticing that Jordan was talking with Danielle.  
" Hey bud, I'll just wait for you outside " - Taylor said smiling casually towards Danielle. Patting Jordan on the back.   
" Okay, dude.. I'll be out in a sec " - Jordan said smiling back to Taylor, holding Danielle's hand.  
" Good luck Taylor ! " - Danielle said while Taylor went through the doors, Taylor smiled and nodded back.  
Jordan smiled against his girlfriend's lips and kissed her a " see ya later ".

Taylor was sitting at the right end of the bleachers( the last row), with Lauren beside the wall and Jordan on Taylor's left.  
It was the guys' turn to play, Jordan wasn't a soccer fan so her sat inbetween Taylor and Danielle, holding her hand. Taylor spent some time watching, since she loved these tournaments but she felt Lauren staring.  
" _I think someone's staring_ " - Taylor said looking at the field to the game, smiling to herself.  
Lauren snapped out of it and slightly blushed.  
A couple of minutes later, Lauren swiftly held Taylor's hand softly, making sure no one saw the action. It left a smile on both of their lips.  
" _You're cute_ " - Taylor said under her breath but loud enough for Lauren to listen.  
Lauren wasn't too patient, she backed up their hands.. Close enough to Taylor's hip, lifting her jersey from the hem and placing her hand on Taylor's hips.. which she knew was her weak spot.  
Taylor got startled and tightly gripped onto the bench to avoid making a scene. Lauren soothing Taylor's hips and lower back, Taylor being in a severe state of frustration. Not too long before Taylor quickly got off the bleachers, taking Lauren with her.  
  
Taylor shut the doors to the bathroom and locked. Taylor quickly pulled Lauren onto her lips, exploring every inch of her mouth, along with her hands sliding down her exposed thighs and gripping onto her ass. " Jump " - Taylor said inbetween breaths. Lauren just obeyed and set her legs around Taylor's hips, placing her arms around her neck.  
Taylor was in full control, pushing them against the wall, Lauren's centre against her abdomen.. pushing upwards deepening the kiss, Lauren letting out a slight moan into Taylor's mouth.. intimidating Taylor to stay where she is, until they couldn't find oxygen in their lungs.   
Taylor let Lauren down gently, heaving against her neck.. feeling Lauren shiver, she kissed her jaw.. hovering over her cheek.. just breathing happily in her presence.  
Taylor took a step back, both of her hands intertwined with Lauren's, while smiling at her feet.  
Lauren looked at her with her green eyes, holding eachothers' hands.  
" I can get used to this " - Taylor said blushing to her feet, having Lauren lift her chin up.  
" Haha, come on babe.. we have a game to win " - Lauren said with her raspy voice, chuckling and heading out with a smile on her face.


	12. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Taylor didn't want to push Lauren into something she didn't want to do.. They needed to figure out what they wanted.   
Taylor knew she was falling.  
She needed concrete from Lauren's side.  
So she decided to ask her on a date.

After school Taylor took Lauren to her place, just chillin' since they got off early.  
Taylor took her shirt off, left in a sports bra and her boxers peeking from her shorts..she turned around noticing that Lauren was _severely_ blushing.  
" Hey.. sorry haha. I'm used to doing that when I get home " - Taylor said slowly approaching Lauren and kissing her cheek.  
Lauren cleared her throat and softly pushed Taylor off her with a smirk.  
" _Oh_ , so you wanna play like that huh ?.. Alright ! " - Taylor amusingly said lifting Lauren and pushing her onto the bed. Lauren chuckled with her raspy voice while hitting Taylor with her pillows.  
Both of them were smiling and laughing in bliss.  
After a while they slowed down, staring into eachother's eyes with affection.  
Lauren pinned Taylor down, smiling against her lips while Taylor pushed forward.. Lauren immediately pulled back, while Taylor extended her hands in disapproval but Lauren pinned Taylor's hands to the sides of the bed, _she had other ideas_. Waving her index finger right to left and shaking her head.  
Keeping a gaze that killed.  
Lauren leaned down in a slow pace Taylor could've appreciated but not in this position. Taylor was gritting her teeth, knowing she had to control herself.  
" _Relax.. Breathe_ " - Lauren softly let out against Taylor's ear. Placing her hands on Taylor's bare stomach.. making Taylor's response quite aggressive.  
Taylor was biting her lip, knowing she could flip them over but Lauren would do that as well.  
" _And no biting your lip_ .. " - Lauren exhaled against Taylor's neck. Kissing her, first softly but then more intensity leaving a mark while Taylor let out a moan.  
" _See_ , it wasn't that hard to breathe out. " - Lauren said with a smirk. Kissing Taylor's lips.  
" _But that sound isn't easy to take in babe_ " - Lauren went back to Taylor's neck.  
" Lauren sto- .. stopp _please_ " - Taylor said in frustration, wanting to move her hands all over Lauren's body. But content with this side.  
" _What if I don't_ ?" - Lauren said swaying her lips against Taylor and it made Taylor lose it.. flipping them over, holding Lauren's hands above her head and straddling her.  
Leaving Lauren heaving.  
" Or I won't ask you out " - Taylor said lifting an eyebrow in amusement waiting for a response.  
Lauren stared at Taylor with a picture perfect smile.  
Taylor let go of Lauren's hands smiling to the girl underneath her. Lauren pushed herself up hugging Taylor from her stomach. " You're such a _softy_ sometimes " - Lauren said smiling into Taylor's skin.. kissing her softly.  
" I love being a softy.. I _really_ like you, why wouldn't show that ? " - Taylor said holding Lauren's gentle body.  
Lauren looked over to the hazel eyes above her, feeling a warm essence over-flowing her body.  
" _I really like you too_ " - Lauren said shyly. Taylor gently lifted Lauren's chin making those green eyes take over her imagination.  
" Will .. you .. go .. out .. with .. me ? " - Taylor asked by kissing her neck, cheeks, and then lastly in a passionate kiss.  
Lauren grabbed onto Taylor's back pushing her forward deepening the kiss while moving her hips into Taylor.  
" That should fucking mean yes " - Taylor exhaled heavily while Lauren smirked against her lips.

After a couple of hours of stupid tossing and turning + watching OITNB. Taylor got up to take Lauren home, standing across her mirror, fixing her hair.  
" LAUREN ! " - Taylor yelled, her voice breaking.  
Lauren ran out laughing getting away from Taylor knowing what was wrong.  
" YOU GAVE ME A HICKEY ?! I'm - "Taylor pinched her eyebrows together getting closer to the mirror thinking of a way to cover it up. " LAUREN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ! " - Taylor  put on her shirt and ran after her.


	13. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels

Taylor freshened up, wearing a plain white flannel with a grey tie along her chest, with folded sleeves (obv.) just above her elbow & tucked in her flannel. Along with black ripped jeans + grey vans.  
Taylor took her car this time, Audi TT RS, wanting more privacy because of all this fancy dressed up party-for-two.  
As Taylor approached Lauren's house, knocked on her door with a rose in her hand. Taylor was faced with Lauren's mother, gulping harshly and introducing herself.  
" Hello Mrs. Jauregui. I'm Taylor, Lauren's girl- Uhh, friend and classmate. " - Taylor said screaming in her head for that mistake.  
" Well, Hello Taylor. Lauren has told me a lot about you. She's up in her room, you can go upstairs. " - Mrs. Jauregui said in a welcoming tone.  
" Umm sure, but I can wait for her here if you want. " - Taylor  
" No no, come in. You're welcome here " - Mrs. Jauregui.  
\- Well, I guess it doesn't bother her that I'm a walking stick of gayness -  
Taylor thought.  
Taylor politely entered their house, making her way to Lauren's room.  
Knocked on her door.  
" Mom! I am done, and we will be out for a while. So don't keep calling " - Lauren said in her raspy voice while opening her door at the end.  
Taylor just stared and smiled.  
" Hey " - Taylor said falling into those green eyes.  
" Hey " - Lauren said while pulling Taylor from her tie into her room.  
" Well, ain't someone lookin' finee today " - Taylor let out with the stupidest accent.  
Lauren was wearing a grey crop top with ripped jean shorts and a leather jacket in her hands.  
Lauren slapped Taylor's arm while taking the rose from her hand and smelling it while not breaking her gaze with Taylor.  
Lauren set her jacket aside and pulled Taylor into a kiss from her tie, passionately doing all the work surprising Taylor and then pulling away and getting out of the room.. leaving Taylor in a trance with lipstick all over her lips.  
" I.. Lauren I hate you " - Taylor said quietly, frozen in her place and then cleaning up the lipstick.  
" I heard that ! That's for not telling me where we're going ! " - Lauren said from the other room with an obvious smirk.

As they drove, Lauren rested her hand in Taylor's on the gear stick, making sure she was the one shifting gears.  
Taylor had planned with whole day for Lauren's pleasure, never wanting to bother her.  
Taylor parked by a restaurant beside the beach, the table Taylor reserved for them was beside the shore with a beautiful view of the beach and the town.  
Taylor took out Lauren's chair, seating her gently. And then sitting infront of her.  
The two talked about their life, Lauren talked about her friend Camila and how her family knew she was queer without a problem. Taylor talked about her family not accepting it, and why coming out was a problem.  
But Taylor changed the subject, not wanting the conversation to get dull.  
They talked about school and their inside jokes, Taylor spending most of the time making Lauren laugh just to see her face light up. She loved every second. Taylor kept telling Lauren she looked beautiful every five minutes but surprisingly it wasn't annoying coming from her lips.  
After dinner, it was already 10:00pm.. They both had curfew at 12:00am but Taylor had planned something else.  
Taylor drove to her house, greeting Lauren onto the roof. Lauren was in shock, she found a blanket with a basket on it, little jars of firelfies on the ground and the view of the city lights.  
" I spent last night trying to catch those.. it's harder than you think " - Taylor said loosening her tie.  
Lauren held Taylor's hands and kissed her.  
" I love it, I love this. This is so cute " - Lauren said embracing Taylor.  
" Haha well, I made some hot chocolate and some cookies so I hope you're not too stuffed " - Taylor said pointing to the basket while approaching the blanket and settling down with Lauren.  
" So, I know you like the beach at sunset and you love the city lights at night.. I kinda tried to give you the best of both worlds. " - Taylor said while holding Lauren's hand, stroking her thumb across her knuckles.  
Taylor gave Lauren her hot chocolate and a cookie.  
They went silent for a second.. Taylor was just admiring Lauren's beauty, how her smile was imprinted in her memory, how cute she was sipping on her drink, how her eyes would wander off, trying to get lost in her world when all she wanted was her.  
" Well, now _you're_ the one who's staring " - Lauren said facing Taylor.  
" I always stare at you .. _I can't help it_ " - Taylor said raising her shoulders in defeat.  
" Lauren.. You make my chest feel less empty. You're the only reason I feel something, other then this void. I want you to know how much you mean to me.  
I wasn't looking for someone at all, but you're all I want right now.. _I need you_. " - Taylor said caressing Lauren's cheek with a smile on her face.  
" I want you to be a part of my life, I want you to live in _here_ " - Taylor said pointing to the left side of her chest.  
Lauren was smiling weakly with wet eyes. Never leaving Taylor's gaze, listening to every word.  
" But I don't want to hurt you from my life side effects. But in the end, I don't care about my parents. I want this, I want to be with you. " - Taylor let out with all her heart, gulping hard before saying " Lauren, will you be my beautiful, talented, cuter than babies -girlfriend ? "  
Lauren giggled at the last part, embracing Taylor with a kiss, putting all her love into it. " I will be the girlfriend of the smoothest, clumsiest and soft-hearted prince charming ever " - Lauren answered with bliss, kissing Taylor again and thanking her for the beautiful date.  
Taylor took Lauren home before her curfew and kissed her good night while they're still in the car.  
Lauren was getting out of the door but stopped when Taylor said:  
" I wish I could tuck you in and hold you until you fall asleep " - Taylor said looking at her empty hands.  
Lauren noticed Taylor didn't like being left alone.  
" Well, girlfriends have tons of sleepovers. So don't worry, tomorrow you will.  
Sleep over at my place, baaaaaabe" Lauren said getting back in, kissing Taylor on the cheek and winking as she left.  
Taylor tried to hide the smile but she couldn't.


	14. Bedless

Lauren had spent the day planning what they were going to do and she told her mother that Taylor was coming over tonight.  
She cleaned her room, filled it up with her perfume since Taylor liked it so much.  
Lauren felt like a little kid again, only this time.. kisses were involved.

Taylor was being her anxious self, deciding what to wear, to sleep in.. over thinking everything.  
Taylor ended up wearing her ripped jean shorts, with a simple white t-shirt and some shades.  
Taylor was getting her wallet while her phone rang.  
"Heyy babe" - Taylor  
" Hey baby.. I know it's only 5pm but like wanna come over now ? " - Lauren said softly  
" I guess I'm not the only one that misses someone.. a lot actually " - Taylor said smiling into the sentence  
" I miss my _girlfriend_ , is that illegal? " - Lauren  
" No, but I'd better be on my way. I don't want _my girlfriend_ to wait any longer " - Taylor smirked into the phone.  
" Haha, alright. Bye babe "  
* Hanged up *  
Taylor packed all her things and drove off.  
Taylor stopped at the gas station, filled up the tank and went in to get some snacks and drinks.

  
As Taylor turned off her engine, Lauren was already on her balcony admiring her from afar.  
Taylor clumsily fixed her hair, straightened her clothes and took a deep breath before knocking as Lauren chuckled at the action, but luckily Taylor didn't hear her.  
Lauren ran down the stairs and opened the door with a smirk on her face.  
" Hey, Tay " - Lauren.  
" Heyy ? Why are you looking at me like that " - Taylor said with suspicion.  
" Oh nothing, but you're such a dork.. you know, how you get nervous but act like you're not " - Lauren said while walking inside swaying her hips. Taylor clenched her jaw and squinted her eyes, knowing she was spying.  
" You know, there's a better way to welcome me than making fun of me. " - Taylor said while stepping in.  
" _Yeah ?_ " - Lauren said turning around and walking towards Taylor.  
" _Yeah_. " - Taylor said laying her hands on Lauren's waist, gently connecting their lips. Just as things started to get heated..  
~ Taylor's POV ~  
" Ooo slow down, good thing I'm not dad " - a girl who was about 15 came down which I'm guessing is Lauren's sister.  
" Is this the girl you've been blabberi- " she got cut off by Lauren, covering her mouth.  
" Yes, Taylor. " - Lauren said annoyed, while I just stood there confused.  
" Oh, yeah I'm Taylor. And you're Taylor. Which is kinda weird. But you're really hot " - I heard her say and cracked up laughing.  
" Well, thank you. You're really cute. " - I let out with a smile. With Lauren eyeing me.  
" I think I know where you get it from. " - Looking at Lauren with heart eyes. I noticed her fix that frown into a cute smiling.  
" So, Tay.. we'll be in my room. Don't burn down the house. "  
We waved Taylor goodbye and I felt Lauren hold me hand guiding me to her room.

  
I loved how Lauren's room had her scent all over it. Inhaling my favorite smell ever.  
I guess I let out a sound and Lauren just giggled.  
I put down my bag and joined Lauren on her bed.  
She had a double bed, which was much bigger than mine.  
" So I was thinking we should watch Wynonna Earp since we're both behind at the moment. "  
" Plus, I wanna cuddle " - Lauren said holding on to me like I was a teddy bear.  
" You're too cute ! " I just hugged her and buried my face in her neck.  
We watched Wynonna Earp the 3 episodes were missed, kissed here and there and admired Wynonna together.

" Hey, like I know I could stay like this forever.. But my tummy is growling " - Taylor said while looking down at Lauren's green eyes.  
" Haha okay. Let's go for a spin and get some food " - Lauren said while shifting her legs to the floor.  
" Wait.. " - Taylor grabbed Lauren's hand and pulled her closer.  
" Have I ever told you, your eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world ? " - Taylor said while caressing Lauren's cheek.  
" I think the way you look at them is enough " - Lauren said while blushing.  
Taylor shyly smiled as they connected their lips together.  
" Come on let's go. But here, take my jacket. It might get cold " - Taylor said while handing her jacket to Lauren.  
Lauren put it on and took in Taylor's scent.  
" Mhmmm.. " - Lauren said while closing her eyes in delight.  
" Umm.. *cough* le- let's go babe " - Taylor said blushing from Lauren's sound, staring for a second and then snapping out of it.

They brought back pizza and Dairy Queen Burgers since Taylor was lactose intolerant.  
Lauren arranged the table so they could eat. Taylor opened up the fridge to get the drinks she bought.  
" Today, Ms.Jauregi. You are going to experience pleasure from a drink. " - Taylor said while Lauren cracked up laughing and quickly realized what she said.  
" Shit.. I mean like you're going to love this drink. Shut up Lauren " - Taylor said annoyed.  
Taylor got a bottle of Gatorade and Mountain Dew, crushed ice and two big cups. She poured half M.D. and half G.  
" Boom! Laugh at me now " - Taylor said while handing Lauren the drink.  
" Whoaaa ! This is SO GOOD " - Lauren said tasting the light blue drink.  
" I know " - Taylor said acting like a little kid waiting for a gold star.  
They both ate, laughing mostly. Taylor filling her mouth too much and looking like a chipmunk while Lauren would place spoons on her eyes. They just loved eachother's company.  
When they were done, they cleaned up and went back to Lauren's room.

~ 2 am ~  
"Hey Laur.. Can I ask you something ? " - Taylor.  
" Yeah, sure. " - Lauren  
" Does this bother you.. I mean that we can't be out in school or at my place. " - Taylor said with a frown on her face.  
" Babe.. I'm yours. I know it might be hard right now. But like we're going out in public.. those couple of hours in school don't mean anything to me. As long as I have you, it's all I need. " - Lauren said looking at Taylor watching her smile form, holding her hand.  
" You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I just want to lose you " - Taylor.  
" You won't. I know you've been in pain, but I have too. It's been fading slowly and I'm so thankful for that. I'm not going anywhere " - Lauren stared into the hazel eyes in front of her.  
Taylor embraced Lauren with warmth, filling the room with the best silence.

Taylor put on Zootopia, Lauren was cuddled onto her right side, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
Taylor watched her close her eyes, her breathing getting slower by every minute.  
" I love you " - Taylor whispered as she kissed Lauren's temple.  
She turned off the laptop and slept away with Lauren in her arms.  
Safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one's quite long but..  
> IT'S LAUREN'S BDAY


	15. Lips & Spoiled Girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's curse words.. just so you know.

Lauren woke up to Taylor's warmth, still asleep in her sports bra and boxers.  
Lauren giggled at the sight, so innocent.. she thought.  
Lauren started tracing kisses along Taylor's jaw, slowly moving downwards.  
" _Heyyy_ " - Taylor said softly, still closing her eyes, putting a smile on her face.  
" Good morning _babe_ " - Lauren said against Taylor's chest.  
" I don' wanna wawke upp. " - Taylor said in her baby voice, groaning.  
Lauren grinned and went under the covers, heading to Taylor's hips quickly.  
Lauren breathed against Taylor's waist, kissed her swiftly before Taylor shot up.  
" Laureeeeeeeeen! " - Taylor yelled, since she was so sensitive.  
Lauren straddled her back down with her legs, laughing and buried her face in Taylor's neck.  
" See, wasn't that hard waking up " - Lauren said kissing Taylor's cheek.  
Taylor pouted like a puppy.  
" Me no likey you " - Taylor said childishly.  
" Come on, we're gonna make pancakes. I got you soymilk so you can eat " - Lauren said grabbing Taylor, so they could freshen up and go downstairs.

Lauren got all the ingredients out, while Taylor found the maple syrup, ice cream for Lauren and cut up some bananas and strawberries.  
While Lauren mixed the batter, Taylor cooked some bacon.  
" Hey, where's the fam ? " - Taylor asked, flipping the bacon.  
" Mom and dad are at work, Chris too. Taylor has softball practice, she has this game coming up. " - Lauren.  
Taylor looked over to her perfect girlfriend, smiling to herself again.  
Taylor took the pancake batter and started cooking them. Lauren set up the table and leaned on the counter, smelling the aroma surrounding her.  
" _Mmmmm_.. that smells good " - Lauren said while kissing Taylor's nape and wrapping her arms around her waist.  
" _Mmm.. you_ smell good too " - Taylor said turning around hugging her girlfriend and kissing her.  
Lauren placed her arms underneath Taylor's shirt to her stomach, felt her flinch but calmed down right after.  
Lauren deepened the kiss, leaving Taylor helpless, letting her take control.  
" _Lauren_.. the pancakes " - Taylor said inbetween breaths.  
Lauren continued for a couple of seconds.  
" _Fine_ " - Lauren said biting Taylor's lip and pulling away.. getting closer to her ear.  
" _I love you too_ " - Lauren said, then quickly going upstairs to get her phone.  
Taylor stood there, frozen..smiling to herself.. shaking her head, filling her body with warmth.  
" _She heard_.. "  
" _What are you doing to me Lauren Jauregui?_ "

After breakfast and their fooling around.  
Taylor washed the dishes for Lauren, as she went upstairs to change.  
" Hey.. you didn't have to do that babe. " - Lauren came down the stairs, wearing Taylor's white shirt that was too big on her, overlapping her shorts so she looked like she had no pants on.  
" _Well_.. that shirt looks familiar. _Hmmm_ ? " - Taylor said drying her hands chuckling.  
" It seemed so comfyyy! Plus, it smells like you " - Lauren said getting closer making a cute duck face.  
" I hate that facial expression but YOU'RE SO CUTE " - Taylor said wrapping her arms around Lauren, lifting her up while they both giggled.  
" I better change too, we should go to mall. I wanna spoil you " - Taylor said putting Lauren down and pecking her lips.  
" Haha okay " - Lauren replied with a smile on her lips.  
Taylor wore her navy ripped shorts, with a white tank top to match with Lauren.

Taylor first drove to switch to her car, the couple wore their sunglasses and drove to the mall. Hand in hand.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
First we went to Vans, Lauren got two t-shirts and a pair of shoes. I got new jeans which Lauren seemed to admire since they were practically ripped all over.  
She kept holding onto me and saying " _Mine_ " which _I_ , did not mind.  
We went to Urban Outfitters, Hollister, and Forever 21.  
After a while we went to Tim Horton's, grabbed some Ice Caps and walked around.  
" Hey.. I was thinking.  
We have this break in a week, why don't we go on a vacay ? " - Lauren said sipping her ice cap.. _God, I loved her lips._  
" That's not a bad idea actually. Where do you wanna go ? " - I said while intertwining my fingers into hers.  
" Well, I know this place.. Camila told me about it. It's like a little resort beside the beach. There's a pool, and we could also go to the beach. It's like cheap too since we'll be going as a pair. " - Lauren said smiling with her green eyes facing me.  
" That sounds perfect. " I leaned in and kissed her gently.  
" Okay! I'll book for 3 nights. But I gotta buy a bikini.. so. " - Lauren said enthusiastically, pointing to Billabong.  
We went in, Lauren picked out a black two piece as well as a navy one.  
I was checking out their skateboards when Lauren came out of the dressing room looking hot as fuck.  
" _Whoaa.._ " - I breathed out.  
Lauren winked and got back in knowing that I approved.  
I groaned because I could seriously look at her all day.  
I saw a guy look at Lauren when she came back out in her navy one, saying gross shit and eyeing her.  
Didn't want to kick his ass because he wouldn't be worth it.. _But let's fuck this guy over._  
I walked towards Lauren, giving her a smirk, held her closer and kissed her deeply. I traced my hands along her thighs, as she pushed forward into my body.  
Mid way in, I flipped him off still kissing Lauren pretty intensely.  
I pulled away for a second.. " She's mine. Back off " - I saw him groan and walk the other way. Turning back to Lauren capturing my lips again.  
" _That was hot_ " - Lauren said against my lips.  
" Well, you're mine. I'm not letting some fuckboy look at you like that. " - I said, holding her tightly.  
" Awee, Taylor's jealous. " - Lauren said putting a finger to my lips.  
" I'm not je- " - Lauren cut me off with her lips that I couldn't get enough of.  
" _Careful.. don't forget to breathe_ " - Lauren let out, giggling, while pulling away kissing the edge of my lips.  
I stood there taking in the essence of Lauren's lips agaisnt mine. And watched her go into the dressing room.

We got back in the car, I let Lauren drive this time.  
" Don't kill us though "- I let out chuckling.  
" _I know another ways to kill you_ " - Lauren said winking and pushing the gas petal.  
This girl is _killing me._


	16. Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit long. xx

~ Lauren's POV ~  
It's 11 am, ever since sleeping beside Taylor.. It just feels so _wrong_ sleeping alone.  
I miss her warmth, but at least there's that vacay. coming up.  
Things have gotten pretty intense. What if it'll happen soon.  
I don't know, she's too much of a gentlewoman to make the move.

I still have her shirt here. I just saw her yesterday and I miss her. God, we fell hard I guess.  
I took out my phone to call her.  
" Heyy babe " - I spoke softly.  
" Heyy princess " - Taylor sounded like she was driving.  
" Good morning, babe. I can tell from your voice haha. " - I heard Taylor smirk through the phone.  
" Haha good morning, love. Where are you by the way ? " - I asked smiling.  
" I'm buying some groceries for my mom. You know how moms are " - Taylor said which I felt like a lie.  
" Hmm.. Okay. I wanna come over today. I miss you. " - I said in my baby voice.. that Taylor adored.  
" Awwhh ! You're always welcome Laur.. But hey, I gotta go. So I'll talk later, bye babe. Love you " - Taylor said in a rush and hanged up.  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and shut off my phone.  
After I freshened up, still in my underwear and Taylor's t-shirt. I heard a knock on my balcony door, ending up startled but heard a familiar voice.  
" I'm not a murder. "  
I opened up the curtains and the door to see a hazel eyed girl holding a flower and a box of donuts.

" Someone has a new favorite shirt, I see. " - Taylor said, coming in and placing the box aside.. noticing my pants-less self. I saw her blush and move her eyes upward.  
" Haha, you're still such a prince charming. " - I said going closer and kissing her.  
Taylor pulled away and hugged me suddenly.  
" Sleeping without you was the worst.. " - Taylor whispered, heaving slightly. " _I know_ "..  
I led her to my bed, laying both of us down with me on top.  
I started tracing my hands up Taylor's shirt, letting my tongue graze her neck.. hearing a sound I've been waiting for.  
" Lauren..uhh, everyone's h-ome " - Taylor said struggling.  
" Wha-t if they com- " - I found Taylor's sweet spot on her neck, sucking slightly  
.. heard her stop and bite her lip to silence herself.  
" _So, that's your weak spot huh ?_ " - I smirked into her lips, thrusting my hips down into hers.  
Taylor suddenly flipped us over. Taking her shirt off, her eyes darker attacking my lips once again.  
She left my lips, to my neck leaving nibbles and her hands roaming my bare thighs.. so close to where I want her to be.  
Taylor sucked down and I let out a moan she apparently _loved_.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
All of a sudden we heard a knock on the door. Before I could take a breath Lauren pushed me over, I fell on the other side of the bed.  
Not visible to the person at the door.  
" Ello cariño, Taylor made breakfast. Go eat darling " - I heard a gentle voice say, I'm guessing Mrs.Jauregui.  
I'm so glad she can't see me, I don't have my shirt on. I'm breathing too much right now. Shit.  
" Okay mamo, I'll be down in a minute. " - I heard Lauren say as the door closed shut.  
I breathed out in relief closing my eyes until a green eyed beauty fell on me.  
" Good thing it wasn't your dad. " - I said laughing.  
She kissed me gently.. I wished for immortality just so I could feel those lips forever.  
" I'd invite your to breakfast but you taste like cinnamon " - Taylor said against my lips.  
" Haha yeah I had a Chai Latte. " - I said pecking her lips and getting up.  
I put on my shirt and hugged Lauren.  
" Don't be late today, there's this little guy I want you to meet. He's my heart. After you, of course " - I said letting Lauren go and kissing her cheek.  
" I won't. Don't worry, and I'm sure he's as charming as you " - I heard her say giggling so cutely.  
" Oh, don't worry. He's a charmer alright haha. Okay see you later, babe. " - I said climbing down Lauren's balcony.. catching a glimpse of her beautiful smile. 

 

Lauren drove to Taylor's house with her car. Wearing her black ripped jeans,red flannel with a grey tank top and a little bit of dark lipstick+ mascara.  
~ Lauren's POV ~  
I knocked on the door with Taylor's brother Isaac, which was also in my class since they were twins.  
" Hey Lauren ! " - Isaac took me into a hug. He's a really sweet dude.  
" Hey. Nice to see you " - I said smiling.  
" Well, I'm going to the gym so it's just you and Tay up here.. Oh and Julian. Bye Lauren " - I heard him say and going downstairs.  
I walked through the house to Taylor's room and heard her singing.  
" _You'll see , you'll see the days go by and you'll see, you'll see the sun in someone's eyes._  
_You'll pray, you'll pray to God that they'll stay and you'll never have to part._  
_You'll feel whole from their presence and all your pieces suddenly collided._ "  
I opened the door to Taylor singing to a little kid who seemed like 5 years old, he was humming along with her with the cutest smile ever.  
He had hazel eyes just like her, cute cheeks and dimples and a little perfect nose.  
I moved into the room with bliss, getting down on my knees.. " Hey little guy " - I said gently pinching the little boy's cheeks and he smiled away.  
I saw Taylor put down the guitar.  
" Lauren, this is Julian. My little cousin. And we were just singing his song that I wrote for him, right little man ? " - I heard Taylor speaking her words with affection.. she might really love this kid.  
" Yeah ! " - I heard Julian's soft baby voice and gave him a high five.  
At first he was shy but then he got used to me.  
I saw Taylor stare with a beautiful smile while I played with Julian so I held her hand.  
" Why don't you tell us a story Julian ? " I said while latching onto Taylor, kissing her cheek because I know she needs a little affection.  
Taylor moved closer to me, burying her face in my chest and wrapping her arms around me.  
" ssso, one time. at school we had a dragon in class..." - Julian started talking and we both laughed at his imagination.  
I saw how Taylor treated him, the song was so beautiful and meaningful.. so when he grows up, he'll understand what he meant to her  
" I love you Taylor. You're my everything " - I said caressing her cheek and looking into her eyes.  
" I love you too. So much " - Taylor said swallowing after, wanting to kiss me but Julian was present.  
We spent the day like that, just chilling with Julian, laughing at eachother and just being together in blissful moments.  
" I think I know where he gets the humor and charm from " - I said facing Taylor.  
" _Ohh.. I wonder who could that be_ " - Taylor said kissing my cheek.

We planned out the trip for tomorrow since we're driving the whole way. It's gonna be amazing. 


	17. Day 1

~ Taylor's POV ~  
Okayy, day 1 is a go! I packed my bags, car ready and said goodbye to my parents. I just told them it's a basketball vacay before finals.. _like no mom & dad, I'm not out with my girlfriend, possibly gonna get laid, oh no.. nothing like that is happening._  
Just calling Lauren makes me nervous, this girl has me wrapped around her finger.  
" Heyy babe, you ready ? " - I said driving around the corner to Starbucks.  
" Hi babe, umm just got to finish a couple of things and I'll be perfect. " - Lauren said obviously moving in a hurry.  
" Okay, I'm getting Starbucks. So like, take your time. " - I said getting out of the car.  
" Yeah, can you get me an Iced - " - I cut her off, " Iced Chai Latte with a double shot of vanilla .. I know " - I said smiling through the phone.  
" You're the cutest ever. " - Lauren said laughing.  
" Nope, you are. Kay babe, meet you in 10 " - I said ending the call.

I arrived at Lauren's place with Taylor opening the door. " Hey Tay....... _I'm never going to get used to that._ " - I said confused.  
" Neither am I " - Taylor said letting me in and laughing together.  
" Lauren's upstairs but you should know, Dad's here " - Taylor said smirking, knowing that I still haven't met Mr.Jauregui.  
" Umm, okay. I'll wait here. " - I let out quietly.  
" Taylor ! Come up here ! " - I heard Lauren from upstairs with her angry voice, it made me smile.  
" Which one ? " - Taylor said and we both laughed at Lauren's reaction.  
" You've been in my face for 15 years, I need the other Taylor! " - I obeyed Lauren's call and went upstairs.  
As I came up, I heard footsteps come down.. I looked over, Mr.Jauregui was right in my face. _Shite_.  
" Oh, Hello. So you're the _other_ Taylor in the family huh? " - He said with a chuckle.. I mean, I didn't expect that.  
" Haha.. Umm, yes Sir.. I guess " - I said weirdly, smiling... trying to, at least.   
" Well, other Taylor. I'm Mike, Lauren's knight in shining armor. " - He said smiling but in a strong voice. We shook hands, he had a strong grip but it was normal.  
" Treat her less than a princess, we'll greet eachother differently. *wink*  
But I have faith in her words, she's responsible. Just treat her right. " - He said in an intimidating voice, patting me on the back and going downstairs. As if I didn't shit my pants.

I approached Lauren's door shaking my head, until I looked up and saw her leaning against the door with the biggest grin on her face.  
" Don't " - I said holding her drink and handing it to her.  
" What? You seem _tense_ " - Lauren said playing with her hair _and_ _playing with me._  
" You think that's fun, huh ? Well, try meeting your perfect girlfriend's father on a staircase.. Really nice, _so_ _amazing._ " - I said covering my face with my hands and sighing.  
Lauren came closer, holding my face to look at her.  
" Taylor.. He likes you. I told him about you, he loves that you ride a motorcycle by the way haha. He'll get used to you easily " - Lauren said staring into my eyes, assuring me that it's okay.  
" I hope so.. he just scared the shit out of me ! " - I let out sighing.  
Lauren kissed me, intertwined our fingers and held my chin.  
" You think he'd let me go if he didn't trust you ? " - Lauren said softly.  
I shook my head in agreement.  
" So don't worry about it then. Come on, help me pack my shoes. " - Lauren said leading me to her closet. " That's why you were angry ? You can't pick which shoes? We're _literally_ gonna stay barefoot all the time. " - I said raising my eyebrow at Lauren in a straight/humorous voice.  
Lauren looked at me with puppy eyes and I was freakin' done.  
" You're lucky I love you.  
And that freakin puppy act is.. _ugh_. I hate you. " - I let out with fake anger.  
" You realize, you just said _I love you_ and _I hate you_ in the same sentence " - Lauren looked at me grinning. I grinned back..  
" I HATE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I HATE THAT I WANT YOU ! " - Lauren and I sang in unison, and danced like idiots.   
We went downstairs, said goodbye to the fam. and made our way to the car. I started driving, Lauren was in charge of the music. This was the beginning of the perfect vacation ever.

 

~ Lauren's POV ~  
It took 3 hours to get to the resort, we were half way in.  
" Hey babe, wanna get something to eat ? "  
" Sure. What do you wanna get ? " - Taylor asked keeping an eye on the road.  
" Umm, Taco Bell. " - I said in my baby voice.  
" You know that voice drives me crazy .. in a good way. " - Taylor said giggling and slightly looking towards me.  
" I know " - I continued in my baby voice, covering my eyes.  
" Stop being so cute ! " -Taylor giggled as she took a right to a food center.  
We took a seat beside the window. Taylor got two tacos and a Crunch wrap supreme .. everything without cheese obv. + a Baja Blast.  
I had the Doritos tacos combination, and a steak Doubeldilla + an iced Baja Blast.  
We got cinnabons and nachos for the road.  
I drove this time, letting Taylor relax.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
When we parked around the resort. The view was amazing, the beach was right beside us, there was a waterfront with a bunch of little shops on it.  
We got our bags and went into reception.  
We got our room keys, leading us through the resort.. it was beautiful. Tall trees and a pool side. Everything was amazing.  
" Here it is. I hope you have a lovely stay.  
Also, Ms.Monrey.. your reservation for tonight is set up perfectly. " - the resort attendant informed me.  
We went inside to a huge double bed with rose pedals on it, the bathroom was also astonishing, the beach was literally outside our balcony door.  
" This is amazing " - I let out in awe.  
" I know.. this is so fucking cool ! " - Lauren said jumping on the bed. I laughed at her choice of words and followed her.  
I settled down to her left, staring into those green eyes.  
" I hope you're happy " - I spoke softly, gently moving her hair from her face.  
" I am, this is beautiful " - Lauren said smiling.  
" I mean, with me. I hope you're happy _with me_.. _it's all I want._ " - I let out caressing her cheek.  
" I am. You make me the happiest person on earth. " - Lauren said leaning in, capturing my lips. My lungs inhaled, mostly feeling like I couldn't breathe.  
Lauren pulled away, with my bottom lip between her teeth. I had my eyes closed, as she swiftly got up.  
" _You keep forgetting to breathe, babe._ " - Lauren stated in her raspy voice, taking off her shirt heading towards the shower.  
" _It's not that easy when you don't let me_ " - I answered while she turned on the water.  
I stopped myself from following her, letting out a sigh.. being patient.  
Lauren started singing in the shower, The 1975 mostly.  
I loved her voice, she was an angel.  
After we freshened up, I wore my navy blazer with my jeans. Lauren was in a beautiful black dress.  
" _You're looking quite lovely this evening, my dearest_ " - I said teasingly in my British accent.  
" _Why, thank you. You look quite dapper, my love_ " - Returning the comment.  
" Your accent is much better than mine.. and much _sexier_ to be fair. " - I let out as she gently hit my shoulder.  
We had dinner, a quiet walk on the beach, stared at the stars. Perfect first day.  
Lauren changed into her comfy clothes, I undressed to my undergarments.  
We slept beside on another, embracing our bodies with warmth.

 _I hope you sleep well, I hope you sleep without fear, doubt or uneasiness. I wish for the sweetest dreams to prevail in your unconscious, allowing your beautiful heart flutter. Waking up happy where you are, waking up beside me.. happily_. 

 


	18. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut at the end. xx

~ Taylor's POV ~  
I opened my eyes to a view of the beach, to my favourite smell ever, to the sound of her light breaths.  
I got out of bed slowly, letting her continue with her humble sleep.  
I freshened up and went downstairs to get breakfast for both Lauren and I.  
I walked back, with a hotel assistant holding the trays.. I gave him a tip as he left at the door.  
As I got in, I noticed Lauren was barely opening her eyes. I put the trays down. Moving swiftly to the bed, sliding under the covers and attacking Lauren's bare stomach with kisses.  
" Taylorrrrr that ticklessss ! " - Lauren said chuckling with her raspy voice.  
I moved upwards under the covers until I reached in front of her face. " Good morning " - I said smiling to the sleepy head. " Good morning babe " - Lauren kissed my cheek and got up, walking towards the bathroom.  
" I got breakfast " - I said holding Lauren from behind, kissing her nape.  
" Thank you " - Lauren said smiling back at me.  
She freshened up and we both ate on the balcony facing the beach.  
" So do you wanna hang out at the beach today or just relax at the pool ? - I asked before drinking some orange juice.  
" I think I just want to relax today, we'll go to the beach tomorrow " - Lauren replied smiling.

After we ate, we went in to change. I wore my navy bikini top and white trunks. Lauren came out with her navy two piece she bought the other day. I obviously stared like a teenage boy.. She was so beautiful.  
" Lauren.. You're beautiful. " - I let out softly, looking in her eyes.  
" Thank you " - Lauren replied.   
She carried herself so confidently, it was such a turn on to be honest.                               " Come on, let's go " - I said smiling to the green eyes beside me.

I got two towels and placed them on our chairs beside the pool. I couldn't wait to dive in, the water was just right. I rose my head to see Lauren sitting on the edge. Dipping her legs in.  
" Hey, the water's amazing. It's not cold " - I swam closer to Lauren.  
" I know, I just wanna sit here for a bit. " - I heard Lauren say gently.  
" Okay babe " - I returned to the center of the pool, being too enthusiastic about the water.  
~ Lauren's POV ~  
I can't believe I'm with this perfect person, I finally feel completely safe and content with someone's embrace. I feel so happy.. I'm overjoyed.  
" Hey Laur ! Check this out ! " - I heard Taylor say when I was already staring at her.  
She dove her head into the pool, raising her feet above the water forming a handstand.  
I chuckled at the idiot that I'm dating. I got in and swam nearer to Taylor.  
" Well, hello there " - Taylor said after raising her head from under the water.  
" Heyy " - I placed my hands on Taylor's waist pulling in closer.  
Taylor placed her lips on mine, tracing my tongue along her bottom lip. We kept kissing, as I wrapped my legs around her and Taylor moved us to the edge of the pool. Taylor deepened the kiss, forcing me to let a moan that made Taylor smirk. After a while we both pulled away for air, Taylor's cheeks were red as a tomato.  
" Someone needs to cool off " - I said as I splashed her face.. swimming away from her knowing this meant war.  
" Oh no you didn't. " - Taylor replied, quickly swimming towards me.  
" I'M GONNA GET YOU " - Taylor yelled, swimming underneath the water.  
I was swimming away until I felt her grab my leg, I went underwater tickling her hips as she floated quickly to the surface.  
" No fair " - Taylor said pouting with her hair covering her eyes.  
" I know your weak spots, how am I _not_ supposed to use them " - I said teasingly, moving her hair from her face.  
" I hate you " - Taylor formed a childish frown  
I pulled her in, placing my arms around her neck.  
" We both know you don't mean that " - I replied, playing with Taylor's hair.  
" True " - Taylor said looking away in defeat.  
I giggled and kissed her again. Opening my eyes to see a fully smiled Taylor.

  
We hanged out in the pool for a while. Then got up to roam the resort grounds.  
It was pretty amazing, we came around a little bar with a bonfire, they made pizza, calzones, all that good pastry stuff. The lady kneading the dough was Spanish so I had a convo. with her as she made our orders. I noticed a very confused Taylor, so I stopped and focused on her.  
" Well, all I got was amor and gracias " - Taylor said chuckling.  
I laughed back at her, holding both of her hand intertwining our fingers.  
" She said young love is amazing. And that we look cute together " - I said kissing Taylor's cheek lightly. Receiving a cute smile from her.  
We got our food and sat down.  
" Gracias cariño " - I heard Taylor say to the woman.  
Which left me in surprise.  
" Well, someone is getting good at Spanish " - I gently hit her shoulder playfully.  
" Yeah. I learnt some from your mom " - Taylor said shyly.  
I stared into her hazel eyes as she spoke.. I can't believe I got so lucky.  
" _Te amo_ " - I said unconsciously, in a loving voice.  
Taylor leaned in and kissed me passionately.  
" _Te amo_ .. too ? Haha, I don't know what too is in spanish " - We both laughed at Taylor's remark.  
This idiot was my amazing girlfriend.  
" It's _también_ " - I chuckled back.  
It was already 5:00 so we decided to go back to the room.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
I opened the door for Lauren. Honestly that bikini on her looks fucking amazing. She knew I was looking way too much at her ass.. but how could I not ? Like really ?  
" _Tay_ , eyes up here " - Lauren mentioned while my cheeks caught fire.  
" Uhh, sorry " - I looked away.  
" _It's not that I mind.. But if you're gonna stare..Let me make it worth your while_ " - Lauren said with her green intimidating eyes, getting closer.  
Pushing me down on the chair. Sat on my thighs between her legs, facing me with her arms around my neck and pushed forward to my lips. She started swaying her hips, it was driving me crazy. She pushed forward making me moan, touching my body in all the right places. Lauren got up and turned her back to me, giving me a _great_ view. Sat back down and danced along my center. I flipped her around, facing me again, thrusting upwards into her center. I heard Lauren moan out loud, gave me assurance and _I needed more of it._ I started kissing her neck, receiving the sound that I couldn't get enough of. We both stopped for air, Lauren lead me onto the bed. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I wanted to _please_ her.  
" Lauren.. are you sure ? " - I said nibbling on her neck.  
" Yes. " - Lauren replied between moans.  
I pulled onto her top asking for permission to take it off, she nodded so innocently.  
I slowly untied her top, revealing her bare chest.  
" You're so beautiful, Laur " - I said kissing her chest lightly, and at times _severly_.. she was heavily breathing at this point. I went back up to her lips, I loved her taste.  
I let her breathe, I traced kisses from the middle of her neck down to her stomach. Getting near the hem of her bikini, sucking on her skin.. teasing her.  
" Tay... _please_ " - Lauren whimpered underneath me.  
I took the bottom off, travelling south and letting my tongue work it's magic.  
Lauren was letting out moans that made me love every bit of her body, roaming around her center, not missing a spot. She put her hands in my hair, pushing. As I felt her get close, I used my fingers.. hearing Lauren gasp my name with pleasure.  
As she went undone, I went back to her neck.. my body on top of hers.. feeling her breathing underneath me.. so _beautifully_.  
I covered Lauren as she went down from her high. I lifted her up to the shower, giving her a bath.  
" _I'm going to give you luxury service this evening, Ms. Jauregui_ " - I said smiling down to the girl in my arms.  
" _I think those couple of minutes are as luxurious as it gets_ " - She said attacking my lips. I set her down in the bathtub, getting in with her.  
I washed her up, treating her like a princess.  
" _I love you so much_ " - I said along her jaw.  
" _I love you, mi amor_ " - Lauren replied with her lovely raspy voice.  
She was laughing and smiling.. this is all I want, I want to give her happiness. Tonight was _phenomenal_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how to write smuts, forgive my lack of talent in that department.


	19. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of smut in the end xx

~ Lauren's POV ~  
I woke up feeling pretty good. Last night was.. _something_. I felt Taylor's arms around me, she was still asleep. I gently tried to remove myself from her grasp but she quickly pulled me back.   
" Where ya going, babe ? " - Taylor said with one eye open and her cute smirk.   
" I wanted to get you breakfast since you've been _so good to me_ lately " - I said getting closer, kissing her neck.   
" _Mmmm.. I see._ Hey, too early to be giving me hickies now " - Taylor said chuckling, I sucked down on her neck just for the fun of it.   
Taylor moaned out loud telling me to stop.   
" _Well, I'll be hearing that sound a lot tonight, then_ " - I pulled away, getting up to freshen up.   
Taylor and I headed towards the cafe near the beach, we ate breakfast and decided to spent our last day on the beach.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
Lauren wanted to get a tan while I just wanted to surf. A failure at first but then I kinda got used to it. I loved the beach, from since I was little.. it just made me feel alive.   
I got out of the water while I was approached by a girl.   
" Hey, I saw you surfing.. you're awesome " - The girl said, she was a brunette with hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.   
" Haha yeah, I wanted to try it out " - I said politely.   
" Do you think you can teach me ? " - She said biting her lip. Didn't know what to do actually. Lauren wouldn't appreciate it.. by the look on her face.   
" Uhh, I actually was gonna take a break but I can give you some tips. " - I answered while I saw her nod in understanding.   
I told her a couple of stuff in the matter of balance and how she should stand up. I learnt that her name was Alyssa. " You just gotta keep looking forward " - I told her giving her a high five.   
" See ya around, Taylor. Nice meeting you " - Alyssa said as I waved goodbye and went back to my.. probably mad girlfriend.   
I mean, I did the right thing.. I'm not the type to make someone jealous, it doesn't prove anything.

" Hey, babe " - I said looking down at the green eyes ignoring me.   
I raised my eyebrows with a smirk; I lowered myself and sat on her thighs with my knees apart on each side of the chair.   
I gently placed my hands on her cheeks making sure to kiss her forehead, nose, both cheeks and then lastly her lips.. I stopped before touching her lips, she wasn't letting me kiss her so I went down to her neck, traced kisses and hovered over her ear, going back down along her sweet spot. The moment Lauren let out a moan, I quickly went back to her lips and kissed her passionately.   
" _You're such a puppy._ " - Our foreheads were against eachother, smiling as I pulled away.   
" I turned her down, _I only want you Laur_ " - I held her hand kissing it gently.   
Lauren came around and giggled cutely.. She gave me another kiss and got up leading me to the ocean.   
" Come on, let's swim for a little bit " - Lauren said biting her lip.   
How could I disagree?

  
As we both held hands and went into the water.. until the surface got to our stomach. Lauren's eyes were fixed on me, those green orbs had me in a daydream. We just held eachother staring at the sunset, admiring eachother's embrace. I love this girl.

~ Lauren's POV ~  
We got back to the room, there was a performance at the hostel so we decided to spend the night there.   
Taylor showered as I waited for her. " Laurr! I forgot my towel " - Taylor said in an embarrassed tone.   
" Haha okay, I'll get it for you"- I walked into the bathroom.   
Taylor was shyly waiting and extended her hand out of the shower. I gave it to her giggling.   
" Umm.. Laur " - I heard her say as she wrapped the towel around her body.   
She came out and kissed me. She looked so beautiful with her hair soaked, her lips wet and her cheeks flustered from the hot water.   
I kissed her back, my hands landing on her hips.   
" _I miss your lips way too much_ " - Taylor said along my jaw.   
" Come on, prince charming.. we gotta get going." - I said walking back getting a towel with a pouting Taylor.  
" Get out.. _wish you could join me, but time isn't on our side_ " - I said winking and closing the door. Leaving a shocked look on Taylor's face.

The show was amazing, there were dancers and a gymnastics group, showing off all their talents. Later, Taylor and I went to the beach bar after. They threw a neon party, we were wearing white so our clothes glew in the dark.   
Taylor managed to get us drinks since she's already 18. Both of us drank but not too much, Taylor invited me to dance and so we did.   
I got closer until there wasn't much room between us, noticing a smirk on Taylor's lips. " _You know, I still haven't returned the favor._ " - I whispered into her ear, biting her earlobe and feeling a shiver coming from Taylor.   
" _Well, well.. Ms. Jauregui. You've got me flustered_ " - Taylor said annoyingly.   
I excused her awful humor and bit down on her neck.   
" _Uhh.. Laur._ " - Taylor wrapped her hands around me tightly. I danced along her center and felt her tense up. " _You better stop, before I go crazy_ " - Taylor said trying to avoid my eyes.   
I moved her face towards mine and kissed her.   
" Let's go " - I lead her back to the bedroom.

~ Taylor's POV ~  
As we got back to our room, Lauren threw me on the bed.. pinning me down.   
Lauren took off her crop top and rested her chest on mine with the friction I needed.Her knee was so close to my crotch.. she just kept moving and I couldn't handle it.

Lauren started tracing kisses along Taylor's jaw, while moving her hips downwards. She aggressively ripped Taylor's button-up.  
" Was that necessary, babe ? " - Taylor said breathing against Lauren's lips.   
" _Yes_. " - Lauren replied.   
" You owe me a new shirt. But.. _I liked it_ " - Taylor said while Lauren was hovering above Taylor's bare chest and then sucking down on severly, making Taylor's breathing hitch.   
Lauren went lower to her stomach, down to Taylor's right side where she had a scar and planted heavy kisses there.   
" No Laur.. not there " - Taylor pleaded looking away.   
Lauren ignored it and kissed _every inch._ She knew Taylor got this scar from hurting herself in a bad time in her life, and she knew why she didn't attention there.. she hated that scar but it didn't go away.  
" Laur.. _Don't._ " - Taylor said sitting up and looking into those green, lovely orbs.   
Lauren layed her back down gently, going back to Taylor's lips and soothing Taylor's scar.   
" I want to love every part of you, that is part of your life.. I will embrace _everything_. All the imperfections, all the mistakes, because they form who you are. _And I love all of you.. entirely_. " - Lauren said caressing Taylor's cheek and went back to her neck.   
" _I love you so much_ " - Taylor said holding onto Lauren's body so tightly they could feel eachother's heartbeats.   
Lauren went back down to her abdomen, getting closer go Taylor's wet core.. kissing her hips and sucking down where she knew Taylor would love but never admit.   
" Stop.. using .. my wea-k spots.. " - Taylor said innocently.   
Lauren took off Taylor's jeans, and relied on her tongue to please Taylor.   
Taylor's hips were pushing upwards, meant she needed more. Lauren used her fingers to continue, her lips going back to Taylor's bare chest.   
Lauren went back up to Taylor's lonely lips and kept thrusting until Taylor was heaving.. finally reaching her climax.  
They just breathed embracing eachother, Lauren caressing Taylor's cheek while smiling. Taylor was playing with Lauren's hair.   
" Thank you.. for coming with me " - Lauren said lightly.   
" Thank you, for being the beautiful human being you are " - Taylor replied, moving closer to Lauren.   
Their legs wrapped around eachother, cuddling and drifting off to sleep.   
They had a big day tomorrow.


	20. Serenade

~ Taylor's POV ~   
Lauren and I packed our things and processed the check out. We had breakfast in Starbucks since she _needed_ a Chai Latte. There she was sitting in front of me, her perfect emerald eyes adoring the view. Her perfect mouth speaking words that could heal the whole world, speaking her mind without hesitation or doubt. Her perfect lips, so tender and soft, forming a smile with such care and emotion. Her hair landing delicately on her shoulders with that amazing posture. That confidence, that tenderness, that complete _humane_ vibe.. _I loved that. I love her._   
" Taylor, you're staring again. " - Lauren said fixing her eyes on me, blushing slightly.   
I snapped out of it, taking a sip of my coffee looking away.   
" You know when you look at the sunset, or a beautiful forest filled with mother nature's beauty.. and you feel alive just by breathing the fresh oxygen. You just stand there, amazed and fascinated by the view, taking it in as much as you can because it's so beautiful..  
 _That's how I feel when I look at you._ " - I turned back to the green eyes in front of me. Holding her hand, soothingly.   
I saw Lauren's face light up, that breathtaking structure of her smile. I heard her giggle in a lovely tone, not knowing what to say back but I didn't need an answer, I just needed her _here, with me._  
We both got up, back to the car waiting for our long trip back.

Lauren was driving first, I put on " I'm Yours - The Script ". Knowing what Lauren's reaction will be.

**_You touch these tired eyes of mine_ **   
**_And map my face out line by line_ **   
**_And somehow growing old feels fine_ **

I held Lauren's free hand, caressing her cheek, softly moving her to face me for a bit before moving her face towards the road with a smile. I serenaded her with every bit of love I had in my body.

**_I may not have the softest touch_ **   
**_I may not say the words as such_ **   
**_And though I may not look like much_ **   
**_I'm yours_ **

I held her face while singing the lines, kissing her cheek, neck, slowing moving closer to her lips.   
_I'm yours._ Singing against her ear, kissing the spot Lauren loved so much.

**_You healed these scars over time_ **   
**_Embraced my soul_ **   
**_You loved my mind_ **   
**_You're the only angel in my life_ **

I sang to Lauren's beautiful embrace, holding our hands to her chest. She looked at me, I kissed her quickly but with so much emotion.

**_And though my edges may be rough_ **   
**_I never feel I'm quite enough_ **   
**_It may not seem like very much_ **   
**_But I'm yours_ **

Lauren sang to me this time, swaying left and right with our hands intertwined.. her voice soothed my soul with every word she let out.   
I held onto her so tightly, I never wanted to let her go.

**_I may not have the softest touch_ **   
**_I may not say the words as such_ **   
**_I know I don't fit in that much_ **   
**_But I'm yours_ **

We sang the last verse together, embracing eachother's presence as the song came to an end.   
Lauren leaned in, gave me a soft peck on the lips.   
" _I love you_ " - Lauren said against my lips.   
" _I love you too_ " - I closed my eyes, feeling her lips once again.

 

Once we got back to town, I made my way to the Jauregui residence. I parked outside her house, helped her with the bags and carried them for her, leaving her empty handed.   
" You know, prince charming wasn't _this_ charming. " - Lauren said with a chuckle.   
" You're tired. So I just figured.. " - I said smiling back.   
Lauren opened the door for me, we were greeted by Mr. & Mrs. Jauregui.   
" _Welcome home honey !_ " - I watched Mrs. Jauregui hug Lauren as I set the luggage down.   
I went to greet Mr.Jauregui, reaching out for a handshake but he suddenly brought me into a hug.   
" I hope you had fun.. _but not too much_. " - He said as he let go.   
" Haha, thank you Sir. " - I said in a shy matter, taking a step back and greeting Mrs. Jauregui. She loved hugs.   
" Well, Laur.. I should head back. " - I pointed to the door, waving goodbye to her parents.   
We went out on the porch.   
" This was the best holiday I had, I spent it with my favorite human. " - Lauren said hugging me tightly.   
I felt the fatigue in her touch, I don't blame her.. road trips are tiring.   
" You should get some rest, love. I'll see you tomorrow. " I kissed her cheek. I walked back to my car.  
Just thinking of how lucky I was in this very moment. 

I got back to the house, greeted my mom, my dad was out.   
Issac obviously knew that I was with Lauren and not on a Basketball trip because of our snapchats. He looked at me with a reassuring smile, I figured he didn't mind.   
That's one down, 2 to go. My sister was abroad studying.. but I would tell her soon enough. Coming out isn't an option with my dad.. but my mom has to know.   
I took a shower, quickly ran to my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	21. More in Blood than in Vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight homophobia, not directly but kind of.. in a way.

I woke up the next morning, checked the time. 12:30.  
I unlocked my phone and sent Lauren a text, noticing that she already sent me one.  
" Good morning Tay. I went grocery shopping with mom. "  
" Hey babe, I just woke up. I won't be texting as much.. Tell you later. Have a great day babe "- I sent back as I got out of bed.  
I freshed up, knowing today was going to be subtle or complexed. I took a breath, going downstairs finding my mother in the kitchen.  
" Hello, sweetie. Did you sleep well ? " - My mom said while pouring orange juice for both her and I.  
" Yeah..  
Umm, mom I have to tell you something.. It's serious. " - My mom looked at me surprised, we never had deep conversations with eachother so I understood her suspension.  
I sat in front of this woman that gave me care and love for as long as I can remember, the one person who sacrificed so much for me, a mother in all of its definitions. And with one word, _I could lose her._  
I looked down, my fingers fumbling around eachother.  
" I need to you listen to me, with an open heart and mind. I'm finally giving my heart to someone, I can fully trust. But I am so scared. " - I started, trying to look into my mother's eyes, noticing she was frightened.  
" Mom, don't be afraid.. I haven't killed anyone yet " - We both laughed and her face relaxed.  
" You've noticed lately, that I'm smiling more often. And I know how much you wanted that for me, after everything I've been through..  
_Mom, I have fallen in love with a person who makes me feel so humanely happy. My heart feels alive and I feel it beating in my chest._ " - I looked at her, she was smiling.  
" This person is a _girl_ , mom. " - I stopped, feeling the tension in between us. I slowly took her hand in mine.  
" She makes me the happiest person alive, she makes me feel better, I trust her, I trust that she won't ever degrade me as an unequal, she won't ever raise her voice or hurt me physically or mentally. She gives me the respect I deserve, she treats me as a human being without any differences. Mom, _I love her._ I don't know if you'll understand... " - I continued.  
My mom got up, looking away.  
" I can't believe what you're telling me, Taylor. This isn't possible. This _cannot_ happen, if your father knew- " - I cut her off, getting up and facing her.  
" Mom, I don't care. Why do you think I told you? This is happening, it's been happening for 5 years, I am this way.. it's not _wrong_ , it's not _unusual._ " - I told her receiving a shocked look from her.  
" Taylor! This is nonsense! Stop. We need to find a person to help us, this goes against our lifestyle, our beliefs!" - I felt my mother shake me from my shoulders.  
" Mom! Stop ! This isn't something that needs to get fixed! It's who I am. How can you look at me, noticing the happiness in my eyes, this bliss in my life and tell me that loving someone _so deeply_ is _so wrong_ ? Mom, I'm happy.. I know it'll take some time for you to get used to, but I'm the same.. I have been for all my life, you haven't noticed. I'm still Taylor, I'm still your 18 year old daughter who you spent the nights tucking in and reading her bedtimes stories. " - I said as tears went down her face. I held her hands as I started to tear up.  
" _Mom, I can't lose you.._ I trusted you enough to tell you this.. to tell you that I am happy, I am feeling blissfully content with my life for the very first time. I know how much you care, that's how I know you will accept me if I give you enough time.  
Mom, I love you so much. You need to be able to love me just like you did before. _Nothing has changed.._ " - I said slowly, wiping her tears. I wish nothing has changed but this changed _everything._  
She hugged me tightly. " I need some time, honey. I don't know what to do ."  
" _Please don't shut me out.. this was my deepest fear. I need you._ " - I said, feeling my tears along my cheeks. She slightly smiled and took a deep breath.  
" Taylor.. give me some time alone. I need to think. " - She was serious, so I just went upstairs, changed and put my keys in the ignition.  
Driving was the only thing that cleared my mind.

After an hour of driving, I decided to call Lauren.. I needed to see her.  
" Hey babe " - I heard her say softly.  
" Hey.. Where are you ? " - My voice cracked.. typical.  
" I'm at home. What's wrong ? " - She said in a worried tone.  
" _I need to see you.._ " - I started tearing up, fucking shit.. I need to drive.  
" Okay come over, please stay calm while you're driving Taylor " - Lauren replied, and I hanged up.

 

She opened the door for me. Thank God she was alone because right then and there, as soon as I saw her evergreen eyes, _I broke down._  
I was sobbing like a child against Lauren's chest.. I hated that she had to see me like this, I didn't want her to feel bad for me.  
" I-I'm s-orry L-aur-en " - I couldn't breathe, I couldn't form the words without choking on the air.. I couldn't do this.  
" _Shh.. It'll be okay. Breathe, I'm here_ " - Lauren held me, soothing my back and kissing my forehead.

A while after, Lauren sat me down on the couch. She held me and my heart started to fix itself, breathing slowly.. I stopped crying but I was still heaving.  
After a while I spoke up and told her what happened.  
" Lauren.. I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to lose my family. " - I said feeling the suffocation in my throat.  
She held me close to her chest, I could hear her heartbeat.. _What would I do without that beautiful beating heart ?_  
" Taylor.. I think your mother will come around. She loves you, I am so sure of that. Isaac is beside you, I am, Jordan.. We will never leave you. I'm sure this will come down, I have faith in your mother.. just give her time to process it. " - I looked into those green eyes.. _I would fall in love all over again, everytime._  
_I kissed her so passionately, so slowly, I could feel everything, the fascinating sensation of love, trust and safety._  
_All I needed was her._


	22. Things Work Out.

I found myself in Lauren's bed, tangled in-between her sheets. I moved closer to her body, taking in every bit of her scent.. _I could fall in love every time I inhaled.. it fills my heart with ethereal bliss._  
I wrapped my arms around her figure, laying my head on her steady chest.. listening closely to that graceful heartbeat.  
Reality hit me after a while, I didn't even want to get up, dreading the moment I opened my soar eyes.  
_This could be the end._  
I tried to go back to sleep but a husky voice beautifully interfered.  
" _Well, someone's being cute this morning_ " - Lauren said with a smirk lingering on her face with her eyes still closed.  
I giggled along the crook of her neck with a gentle kiss following.  
" _Good morning_ " - I saw her open her eyes, those lovely green orbs that could stop my heartbeat and revive it at the same time.  
" _Good morning, love_ " - She replied, gazing into my eyes like the first time we met.  
I moved her hair to the side, kissing her cheek and getting up.. knowing I had to face my issues. She noticed the shift in my mood.  
" _Tay.._ Nothing is going to happen. Love finds it's way through the darkest and most hateful places. " - Lauren said moving towards my back as I slipped on a shirt.  
I felt her hands wrap around my waist and her breath linger on my nape.  
" _Lauren.._ " - I closed my eyes, feeling her tightening the grip.  
" I'm not losing you. Even if I lose important factors in my life, I can't lose you. " - I said turning around to face her slowly. I gently placed my hands on her face, stroking her cheeks trying to seem stronger than I actually am.  
" I just don't want something to happen while I'm not there to protect you. " - Lauren said looking upwards with wet eyes.  
_How could I leave someone who cares that much for my well-being ? How could a love so strong be coined as a disgrace, a paranormal act ?_  
_How could my heart lie to me, when I feel it beating with such vigorous viability?_  
_This isn't wrong, this isn't unusual, this is love, this is beauty .. this is happiness._  
" I'll come back to you.. I'm never leaving. " - I took Lauren into a warm embrace, holding her like she was the only thing keeping me on my feet.

I hated leaving her, even if it was for a short period of time. I hated walking the other way and looking back to her leaning on her front door.. like I was _actually leaving._  
I hated that an aspect of hurt which relates to my life, had to affect her.. It's like I had to hurt her in this selfish way because we're a part of eachother.. and I guess this is what love comes with.

I made my way back to what I feared the most.. _Home._  
Somehow my breathing got even worse as I opened the door. I found my mother in her usual place, in the kitchen with tired hands.. I set down the keys on the table so she'd notice I was here.

**_This is it._ **

  
There was an awkward silence at first but then she smiled, which I did not expect.  
" Sweetie, sit down for a second " - My mom softly said poiting to the kitchen table.  
" I have taken enough time to think about this situation. " - My mom started as I took a seat. Not daring to look in her eyes.  
" You know I would never take away your happiness, that isn't what I want. Since you were 13, I saw you push away.. you never opened up to anyone and I think this was the problem. You were taking time to figure yourself out and to me, I felt left out. _Now_ I understand. " - She took my hand and I finally lifted my teary eyes to see her bright face.  
" Taylor, I will not make you go through things that will kill you mentally nor physically, in that matter. Therapy is an option only if you want it, I do not want to put you through anything you don't want. This will take me some time.. but when I saw you talk about that girl, I felt how much love there is between you two. You fell in love with who she is, that is how humans find their soulmate. I felt your happiness, and that is all I've wanted for you. So if this makes you happy, I will adjust.. and sacrifice for your happiness. I haven't fully accepted it but I am trying.. I would _very much_  like to meet this young lady. " - My mom let all out which such a serene voice, at this point I got startled when she mentioned meeting Lauren.. _Maybe we're far from the end._

I got up and hugged my mom so tightly, she gave me hope, she was my backbone for all of my life.  
" Thank you so much, mom. I love you " - I let out with a sob. She just replied with a stronger grip.  
" Just one more thing darling.. " - My mom let me go as I wiped my tears with a nod.  
" Who knows about this ? " - She asked soothingly.  
" Umm, well, Lauren.. of course. Jordan and Isaac " - I replied nervously.  
She looked surprised when I mentioned my brother.  
" But mom we've been going out in public, just not in school because I was scared.. And her parents know, everything is alright. " - I looked at her with a tense look, not knowing how she'd react.  
" Well then, invite the Jauregui's over on Saturday. Your father has a business trip so we could freely talk about your.. _situation_. " - I knew she needed time so I didn't mind with her choice of words.  
" Okay mom, thank you so so much. " - I kissed her cheek and got back outside to my bike. Driving quickly back to Lauren.

As soon as Mrs.Jauregui let me in, I ran upstairs to Lauren. I didn't even have the the time to knock. I quickly jumped onto the startled green eyed girl and hugged her front while laying on the bed. I could hear Lauren's quick breathing underneath me so I got off her and sat down eagerly beside her. " You scared me " - Lauren held her hands on her chest.  
I giggled at the sight and took her into a passionate kiss. I took my time, giving her space to breathe and to regain herself.  
" _Hey_ " - I said gently while connecting our foreheads with fluttering hearts.  
" _Hi_ " - Lauren replied softly.  
" I'm sorry for scaring you " - I shifted my weight to her right shoulder, snuggling into her.  
" It's okay, babe.. so I'm guessing things went well " - She said placing her hands in my hair, playfully tangling her fingers with my bangs.. lifting up my face.  
" _Yes._ " - I stared upwards to the most beautiful girl I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.  
We just stayed there for a while, making out and cuddling.  
" Lauren, let's go downstairs. I wanna inform your family.. if that's okay with you. " - I said nervously, hoping it wasn't a problem.  
" Yeah, of course babe. This is great news! " - Lauren said smiling back at me.  
I explained everything to the Jauregui's and they understood perfectly. Mrs.Jauregui offered to help and to contact my mother more often.  
Mr.Jauregui left me speechless when he said they'll take care of me if my house wasn't safe.  
I loved this family, I loved this notion of caring and empathy.  
" Oh, and you're all invited to dinner on Saturday, 6:30pm. My dad won't be there so it's okay to bring up our relationship and such. " - I said looking at the parents of my girlfriend, and then glancing to my surprised girlfriend on my right.  
" We would love to, Taylor. This will be nice, I would love to meet your mother in person. " - Mrs.Jauregui politely answered with Mr.Jauregui's agreeing smile.  
I felt Lauren's lips touch my left cheek and I obviously blushed in front of her parents which left the room echoing with laughter and eventually mine as well.


	23. Family Arrangements part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were emojis in those texts but they didn't work.

Lauren's POV   
Taylor picked me up so we can go to school. She's been so happy lately, I'm so excited for tonight. And yes we have school on Saturday's because we have extra classes. Not too many people today, just the Juniors and Seniors, as soon as we got out of the car Taylor held my hand and lead me to class.   
" So 2 periods without you..  _how fun_  " - Taylor said as she opened the school door.   
I giggled lightly as we got closer to my class.  
" We have the rest of the day together.. but don't worry, I'll be thinking about you. " - I said gently, we continued walking towards my classroom until I reached the door. As I stepped into class, turning around for a valediction..  
I suddenly got pulled back and  _slowly_  pushed towards the wall. Taylor seemed confident about the movement so I traced my finger along her lips..  _slowly_  soothing my index finger along her bottom lip, my thumb following.   
Those hypnotizing hazel eyes met mine with such intensity, and I could assure you it was leaving me hot and bothered. She slowly leaned in as my back met the wall. Taylor teasingly hovered her lips against mine, breathing  _heavily_  as her hands stroked my hips.   
I felt my heartbeat in my throat, as she got closer to my neck.. She still has that effect on me. Taylor returned to my awaiting lips and kissed me slowly..  _this felt like heaven._    
After a while I knew we had to stop so I took her bottom lip between my teeth and bit down, knowing how much she  ~~hates~~   _loves_  it. Receiving a groan from the tensed figure infront of my own. I smirked and pushed her off me.   
"  _You're not the only one that can tease_  " - I waved off with a wink knowing I'll get teased even more later.   
This was a game two can play.   
Ever since the night at the resort we haven't had time to ourselves and since this revelation happened.. Taylor doesn't mind anymore, she just seems happier.It would've surprised me but lately, she has just been  _acutely_  initiative.

Taylor had Physics with the Juniors since she was tutoring some of them. I had Chem. so I'll probably be helping Tay with it later since she's losing material..  _Oh, that should be fun.._  I smirked to myself not even caring about class. While thought consumed my mind.. I  _had_  to do something.   
" Hey.. I'm bored " [8:56]- I sent a text biting my lip hoping she'll reply.   
TayCharming: Stay bored, you should focus. xx [9:00]  
Me: I am focused.. on many things other than class. [9:02]  
TayCharming: Oh really ? Like what Ms.Jauregui  ? [9:03]  
Me: They're really specific ... [9:08]  
TayCharming: Care to elaborate? [9:10]  
TayCharming: Or we could just meet in the bathroom. You know, to feed your temptations ;). [9:10]  
Taylor knew exactly where this was going and I loved that she caught on. I quickly asked for permission to use the bathroom and made my way there.   
Me: You can be a "prince charming" and avoid being late but when the doors are locked.. don't be so charming babe ;). [9:13]  
I waited for less than 2 minutes then a sexually frustrated Taylor came through the door and hungerily took my lips between hers.  
_Let's just say we took our time in there._    
After our little "session" we checked the time, [10:06].   
"  _Shit_  Laur.. English already started.. it's not even worth going back now. " - I heard Taylor say, fixing her hair.   
I quickly jumped onto Taylor's back, feeling her hands support my weight.   
"  _You're such a child sometimes_  " - Taylor chuckled as I covered her eyes.   
" You know you just ruined my hair..  _again_  " - Taylor smirked but I lowered myself to bite her ear.   
" Ouch! Babe, what was that for ?! " - Taylor furrowed her eyebrows at me through the mirror in front of us.   
" You were being  _egotistical_. And because you deserve it. You tease too much. " - I wrapped my arms around Taylor's neck, resting my chin on her shoulder.. admiring our image in the mirror.   
Taylor smiled at me as I smiled back.. she was still carrying me.   
"  _You know, we look really cute_  " - Taylor said with a giggle.   
I focused on the mirror infront of us, as I fixed Taylor's hair for her, noticing her beautiful smile grow.   
Once I was finished, Taylor turned around and set me down on the counter. She stood inbetween my legs and placed a soft kiss on my lips.   
"  _I love you. I love us_  " - Taylor whispered against my lips, staring into my eyes.   
I kissed her again, falling even more everytime.   
"  _I love you too_  "   
Taylor took my hand as we departed the bathroom to the court for our break.

Taylor's POV   
It was 2:45 when I got home so I changed my clothes and headed downstairs to help my mother.   
Most of time she'd be talking about what to do with the food or how to decorate the table but she brought up the fact that she was excited to meet the Jauregui's, especially " my special friend " which I addressed later that her name was Lauren, so she'd stop using the term.   
It was about 6:00 pm when I decided to take a shower, but my nerves killed the  _" I know exactly what to wear "_  vibe so I ended up asking Jordan if my outift was okay and being his goofy-self, he just replied with: " Hot damn, way to be overly sexy infront of your mom and Lauren's parents. " I chuckled at the remark and thanked the little bastard.

  
I chose to wear a plain Ralph Lauren navy button up shirt ( what a coincidence that my torso has Lauren's name on it..  _literally_ ). With a light grey bow tie along my neck. Black elegant pants, a black belt with a silver buckle + black dress shoes. I slightly folded the end of my pants so it'll look more stylish. With an additional touch, I wore my Tommy Hilfiger watch and tucked in my shirt. My hair was never a problem but it never looked right to me so I left it. As I fixed my outfit, I heard a car stop outside so finally, I faced the mirror, dosed my collar with perfume, _severly_  blew out some carbon dioxide and made my way downstairs.

I waited beside the kitchen entrance to greet the Jauregui's with my mother as Isaac waited beside the furnished table. I noticed my mom was wearing the cute light blue dress which I got her for her birthday, I cracked a smile at the sight.   
Mrs. & Mr. Jauregui entered and greeted my mother with kisses and hugs. They were very polite, with Taylor and Chris following. As soon as the love of my life came in, I couldn't keep my smile off my face.  _There she was_ , the most beautiful girl in the world, wearing a gorgeous black dress, letting her beautiful brunette locks cascade on her shoulders.   
The dress had a opening on the right side, stopping where the dress met Lauren's mid thigh which made it seem so sexy but it had an elegant manner as well.   
I couldn't take my eyes off her.  _She was perfect._    
Her eyes always so evergreen and alive, her smile so bright, her cute facial expressions along with her playful gestures.  _She was perfection in a human form._    
I made myself take my away my gaze to greet her parents and siblings. I noticed how well-mannered she was with my mother which made me fall in love even more.   
She locked eyes with me and slowly made her way towards my blown-away state.   
" Hey babe " - Lauren took me into a hug, I exhaled as our chests collided.   
I just felt so safe in her arms.   
" You look so beautiful. I can't believe you're mine " - I slightly pulled away and caressed her cheek.. staring into those green orbs.   
Lauren kissed my cheek as we sat down on the table.   
Isaac and Chris instantly clicked, Mrs. Jauregui and my mother were caught up in a convo. as I sat between Taylor and Lauren, facing Mr.Jauregui, discussing sports and my sport life.   
" As the captain of the team, I have to maintain a high rate of points every game. It's also because I'm the point guard, there has to be extra work and pressure. But I love playing and I give my all for the team " - I mentioned to Mr.Jauregui. Lauren held my hand underneath the table, I loved how considerate she was towards me.   
I got up to serve the ham we had in the oven, I had to fold up my sleeves.. Lauren noticed I was struggling so she left her seat and helped me with the motion.   
I whispered a thank you as I glanced at my mother, she had a huge smile on her face which made my heart  _flutter._

As we finished up, mom was preparing for dessert as Mrs. Jauregui was offering to help. Isaac was comforting the rest in the living room as Lauren and I headed to the cellar to get some more wine.   
Lauren intertwined our fingers as we moved lightly.   
"  _She likes you_  " - I let out smiling glacing at Lauren.   
" She's really sweet. I'm happy how this turned out " - Lauren smiled back at me as we reached the door.   
Before we went upstairs, Lauren stopped me to fix my tie.   
I took my time taking in her beauty. Those green orbs finally looked up and I swear my heart skipped a beat.  
"  _You look really cute_  " - I said to my girlfriend who's hands were around my neck now.   
" And hot. And sexy. And beautiful. And amazing. And gorgeous. And- " - Lauren stopped my rambling with her lips. My conscious slumbered as those full red lips moved in sync with mine. I couldn't get enough.  
Lauren giggled as I stayed still, she was already on the stairs while I was recovering.  _There she goes_ , I thought.

As we got upstairs I couldn't help but feel my heart reach my feet.   
_My dad was here._


	24. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I thought I wasn't going to finish this story but now I'm back xx

I almost dropped the wine bottles at the devastating sight. My eyes searched for any reason to panic.. _there was nothing._ My dad was with my mother in the kitchen greeting Mr  & Mrs Jauregui. It all seemed fine.  
Lauren gently took the wine bottles from my grasp. " Hey, breathe. It seems it's all okay". Lauren and I approached the group. I didn't know what to expect.  
" Hey dad, how come you're home " - I gave him a handshake with a hug following. My dad and I were never actually close but we had our times.  
" Well, I came home early since I was finished with the trip. But how come you didn't inform me about this ? " - He focused on my mom and I.  
I didn't know what to tell him, so I just shrugged.  
" It was all just so sudden. We weren't planning on something special or formal. Just a casual invite. " - My mom replied quickly.  
My dad looked like he didn't believe her words but he let it go.  
" Well, it's good to have you over. Let's start with dessert then, shall we ? " - My dad addressed to the Jauregui's, leading the way to the living room. I let out a breath of relief since he didn't make a big deal out of it.  
" Um, Taylor and I are going upstairs for a second. There's a chemistry paper she needs to give me before school on Monday. " - Lauren said with a polite tone. I figured Lauren was worried so she wanted some space to check up on me.  
" Taylor, I think you should stay for dessert. It's not appropriate to leave your guests. You can deal with that later. " - My dad glared at me not even caring about Lauren's request.  
I glanced over to Lauren with an apologetic expression.. I felt her shake it off but I knew her well enough to know she was slightly hurt.  
For reassurance, I quickly intertwined Lauren's fingers with mine.. proving to her that I don't care about my father's state of mind.  
Lauren gave me a weak smile as we entered the room.

It's been 20 minutes and I was already so uncomfortable with the state of conversation that was occuring, in comparison to what we were talking about before my dad interfered. My mom was finally making progress and understanding the situation as more than just a "situation".. it was about her daughter loving a person and building a solid relationship with them. And now it's just a dull, lifeless intervention with my " friend's " parents.  
Lauren seemed to notice my uneasiness. But as always, I didn't want her to worry so I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I can't believe this is happening. It was going so well, now I have to hide again.. _I hated that._ I hated acting. I found myself infront of the bathroom mirror, just staring at myself.. my hands gripped tightly on the sink while my eyes left my reflection and faced the floor with a heavy head.  
Breathing, in and out.

I heard a knock at the door but decided to ignore it.  
" Taylor ? " - That raspy tone, I exhaled again not answering.  
" Taylor.. Open the door. " - Lauren commanded from the other side.  
" Taylor, I know you think everything's ruined but it's not. " - She started saying while I sat on the floor, my elbows resting on my knees with my head between both of my hands.  
" You know what they said when you left ? " - Lauren paused.  
" They mentioned gay rights and the terror attacks that have been occurring. "  
" You know what you father said ? " - She paused again. Not expecting an answer.  
" He said that it doesn't matter, a life is still a life. They're human beings and shouldn't be killed. "  
" That he would save and help them if he was beside the sighting. " - My head darted from my hands in shock. I didn't know what to say.. I never had hope in him, I always thought he'd abandon me.  
" I think he needs time. Taylor please just don't hurt yourself like that, stop blaming yourself for everything. He will come around and my parents are here to help you. You know that. Now, _please.._ Open the door. " - I stood up, dragging my feet, heaving against the door.. _I could feel Lauren against the door from the other side, just waiting.. waiting for me. A human being who is willing to stay through happiness and through wreak havoc.. How could I let her wait ?_  
I slowly unlocked the door, it was mili-seconds before a chest collided with mine.  
Lauren held onto my body, so delicately, her hands soothing my back. We just stayed there for a while, embracing eachother, two heartbeats becoming one just by simple physical contact.  
These are the moments I cherished, just me and her.. Filling the space with love, care and endearment.  
" I love you " - We said together in unison, which left giggles in the air.  
I tenderly stroked Lauren's right eyebrow, tracing the beautiful features on her face, those evergreen eyes reviving my soul every time.  
" I love you " - I said gently, barely audible.  
" You just said that " - Lauren giggled.  
" I know " - I kept my fingers along her chin, closing the gap between us with our lips.  
I felt Lauren pull me closer, I bit her lip while pulling away.. opening my eyes to see those dark green eyes once again. Lauren rested her head in the crook of my neck for a while until she let out an unsuspected moan. I didn't do anything to deserve it but who's complaining. " Mmmm you smell _really_ good." - Lauren slid her hands underneath my shirt, as her lips hovered under my ear. She moaned again but bit my neck this time.. I knew what she was trying to do.  
" Hey-uh, babe. Y-you should stop. " Lauren let out another moan as her hands made their way up to my chest, feeling the vibration of her voice through my skin.  
" That does-n't h-uhh help. " - I hardly let out that sentence without collapsing underneath Lauren's touch.  
Her pelvis was right against mine, her lips around my sweet-spot, her raspy voice.. I was a goner.  
It took everything I had to push Lauren away. I kissed her one last time before becoming desolate.  
" Later. " - I held her hands against my waist, fixing my shirt since someone, decided to ruin it. I felt Lauren's mood change. " Hey, don't think that I don't want to. You know that I really _really_ do. " - I kissed her jaw. " _That dress looks stunning on you but it's better off on the floor._ " I kissed her lips trying to persuade them to smile.. I succeeded.  
" Okay " - Lauren took my hand in mine as we went down the staircase.

* * *

 

Lauren and I went back to the awaiting crowd, my mom looked at me with a soft smile. While Mr. & Mrs. Jauregui were getting up to leave. I said farwell to Taylor and Chris, collecting info for the weekend since Chris had a basketball game we were going to.  
I hugged Lauren's parents, I truly loved them from the bottom of my heart, they were always so welcoming. They went back to my parents, thanking them as I was approached Lauren. I let my arms wrap around her figure, never wanting to say goodbye. She caught me by surprise when she sneaked a piece of paper in the right back pocket of my pants. " Later " - Lauren whispered in a raspy tone, chills went down my spine as she left my embrace and faded away to the direction of their car.

I cleaned the living room and the kitchen then decided to go back to my room. As I went upstairs, I heard my mom and dad start fighting.. I knew this was because of me. I had to go back down to check on my mom. Dad was already finished with his rant so he went upstairs to sleep, I found my mother on the kitchen table. She seemed okay, I guess she's used to it. I know I am.  
" Oh hello darling " - My mom gestured to sit down with her and I followed her motion.  
" Your dad was just upset that we didn't tell him.. Don't worry about his words, he's just angry and doesn't know what he means. But he loved the Jauregui's. " she paused for a second.  
" _And so did I_ , Taylor. "  
That girl- _Lauren_ is phenomenal. " - My face lit up when she said that. I looked over to my mother with a smile, she took my hand into hers and said: " Taylor, I will love to do this again. And I am so happy for you. Your _girlfriend_ is always welcome here. " I noticed her emphasis on "girlfriend" which wasn't less than a heart attack to me. I got up and embraced my mother with all the might I had in my body.  
" Mom, I am so thankfuk for you. I love you so so much. " - My mom chuckled as she tightened the hug.  
" Your dad will be meeting up with Mike from time to time, I'm sure it'll spark some knowledge to his uneducated head " - We both laughed at the remark and I really hoped for the best this time.

As I was changing my clothes in my room, I remembered the little note Lauren placed in my back pocket. I smirked at the realization and started unfolding it.  
I was confused at first when I started reading the paper. It was an order from Victoria's Secret for a set of black lingerie and handcuffs.  
" _Fuck_ " - I breathed out.  
I couldn't believe what I was reading when I realized what Lauren was stating.  
For one, I was surprised.  
Two, I was majorly turned on.  
Three, what's the freakin occasion?  
I looked over to the time, it was 1 am, Lauren would barely be awake right about now.  
I called her with an unknown id number.  
" Hello ? "  
" Umm, Hello this is Janet from Victoria's Secret. Do you want any extras for your order, Ms. Sexy Jauregui ?"  
I heard Lauren chuckle on the other end.  
" Yes, there's this girl called Taylor Monrey.. It would be amazing if you'd deliver her in a tie and boxers please. "  
I bit my lip in satisfaction of Lauren's visions.  
" I don't think that delivery is available, miss"  
" Oh, may I ask why ? "  
" I don't think she's still breathing " - I gave up trying to hide my excitement with confidence.  
" Babygirl, you're driving me crazy. You know that right ? " - Lauren and I chuchled at my remark. We went silent for a while until I asked: " So what's the occasion ? " I heard Lauren yawn on the other end knowing she's tired.  
" Well, we haven't some alone time in a while. You know, since the resort and I know you've been wanting to since we're more comfortable now. Plus, you said 'later' ". - I could hear her smirk through the phone.  
" Jauregui.. what am I supposed to do when you're so tempting? Like how can I keep my hands off you when you keep teasing me? " - I grinned, playing with my sheets out of habit.  
" You make it really easy, babe. And teasing you makes you angry which leads to sexy Taylor.. Why would I stop ?" - Lauren teased her girlfriend, knowing the effect she had on her.   
I shook my head in amusement.  
" Okay, babygirl.. I can't disagree because angry Lauren is also very very sexy.          Also, what are the handcuffs for ? Are you a cop now ? " - I let out, trying to annoy my girlfriend but I can never win.  
" Oh that's for me to know and for you to find out, babe." - I could _feel_ Lauren wink from the sentence, always leaving me uncomfortable. We continued talking to eachother for a while until I heard Lauren's cute little snores on the other end;  
I smiled and decided to not hang up.. I fell asleep with her breathing beside me.. even if it's not physically.


End file.
